All About Us
by santanaxbrittany
Summary: SO this is basically a spin off of Meant To Be Together, follows the lives of our four girls after a year, Quinn and Kairi's in particular with a side of Brittana. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**All about Us**

A/N: Spin Off to **Meant To Be Together. **Starts after a year Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Kairi got together. It will focus more with Quinn and Kairi but has Britanna goodness ;)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee.**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**Chapter 1**

Santana and Quinn are enjoying the heat of the sun while their girlfriends are playing Frisbee on the shore. The four women decided on taking a vacation in California to feel the sun's heat.

"Hi there" a muscular voice says. Santana and Quinn both look up to see who the intruder is. He gave them a cocky smile. "What are you two ladies doing here alone in the beach?"

Santana raises her eyebrow at him and looks at Quinn, who was doing the exact same thing she's doing.

"Sorry but we have girlfriends" the Latina answers. The guy's face drops for a second or two before he regained his composure.

"Oh come on. I mean no harm. How 'bout I put sunscreen on your backs?" Santana sighs heavily. 'This guy doesn't get a hint does he?' she thought to herself.

"I think we have that covered" Brittany's voice rings out behind the guy. Santana smirks seeing the guy's confused face as he turns around to see two women, covered in sweat, holding a Frisbee disc.

"Oh….hel~lo, more lady friends. Maybe you want me to give you ladies a back massage?" the guy wiggles his eyebrows at the two new women. Kairi looks at the guy dead in the eyes before giving him a devious smile.

"Hmmm…you're the kind of guy who doesn't know when to take a hint are you?" with the guy's blank stare, Kairi walks around the guy to Quinn as did Brittany. Santana giving Brittany a kiss on the lips as Kairi settles Quinn in between her legs, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Kairi sees realization hit the guy as he scrambles away from them. The four burst out laughing with the guy's action.

Quinn turns around to give Kairi a kiss. She smiles seeing Kairi's gentle eyes looking adoringly at hers. "Did you have fun baby?" she asks.

"With the Frisbee or making that guy scramble away?" Kairi playfully replies her. Quinn glares at her jokingly. "Yes..but Britt and I here thought of something much more fun to do before we head back to the house" Kairi gives Brittany a head nod. Quinn and Santana give them a confuse look before the other two lifts them up, bridal style, running towards the water. Both squirmed in their arms but soon enough, the four dives in right in the water.

Santana resurface and looks at Brittany with wide eyes. She sees the blonde laughing. She slowly gathers water into her hands and splashes it right in the blonde's laughing face. They engage in a water fight while Quinn is busy chasing her girlfriend. Kairi stop running away to catch her breath giving Quinn the chance to tackle her sending both of them underwater. Kairi holds her girlfriend as they catch their breath still laughing. Quinn wraps her arms around Kairi's neck content in watching her laughing. Once Kairi stop they lock eyes, Kairi leans in and presses a soft kiss on Quinn's pink lips. Quinn smiles into the kiss and angles her head to deepen their kiss. They separate when they get hit by water. Santana and Brittany continue splashing the two engaging in another water fight. They end up going back to the house after sunset. The blondes wanting to watch the sunset with their girlfriends.

"Hey babe, I'll go wash up" Santana kisses Brittany before disappearing into one of the bathrooms. Quinn using the other leaving Kairi and Brittany alone.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you about something" Brittany say. Since Brittany got together with Santana, her relationship with the other brunette grew.

"Sure thing Britt" Kairi say with a smile. She waits as the blonde takes in deep breaths.

"Well…I know Santana and I have only been together for a year but I really feel she's the one" Brittany starts. She sees a smile breaking into Kairi's face. "Do you I'm moving too fast if I" she trails off.

"Britt, do you what you feel like doing. I bet Santana wants to tie the knot with you as well" Kairi reassures her. Knowing the love the two women share, she's sure Santana has been planning on taking their relationship to the next level.

"Thanks Kairi" Brittany smiles at her. The bathroom door opens and they see Santana wearing her robe.

"What you guys talking about?" Santana asks, eyeing the two. She gets a grin from each in return.

"I'll go take a shower now" Brittany excuses herself leaving Kairi with Santana. Santana squints her eyes at her cousin but Kairi soon disappears into the bathroom when Quinn came out.

**Okay guys, I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kairi came home after a long day in the hospital. She smiles when she sees her girlfriend in front of her laptop probably doing some paperwork or something. She walks towards her and sits next to her girlfriend giving a kiss on the cheek. Quinn smiles feeling the soft lips of her girlfriend. She tears her eyes away from the screen to look at her beaming girlfriend.

"Hi" she greets softly before leaning in kissing Kairi fully on the lips.

"Hello" Kairi says in between soft pecks. She loves feeling her girl's lips on hers, God she can't get enough of her. The sensual soft kisses turn into deep, passionate kiss when Kairi dances her tongue with Quinn's. The laptop was put down as Kairi pushes Quinn down the couch, the heat becoming thoroughly evident. Quinn slides her hands up and down Kairi's side before settling them at Kairi's back. She feels Kairi's lips tug up into a smile. Suddenly they hear the door rattle and reluctantly pull away from each other but not before sneaking one last long kiss. Quinn smiles up a Kairi before they sat up on the couch just in time Santana and Brittany walks in laughing.

"Hey guys" Brittany greets the two women on the couch looking so comfortable with each other.

"Hey" the two women greeted back. Quinn rests her head on Kairi's shoulder while resuming her paperwork. Yeah, this definitely is the best place for her. Kairi rests her head on top of Quinn's while she watches her work on something. "That looks confusing" she comments getting a laugh out of the blond.

"That's because you're not use to it" Quinn replies and feels Kairi shrug. "How was your day by the way?" Quinn continues typing.

"Oh you know. Same old same, did a back-to-back-to-back surgery with Caitlin. I'm so tired but it's worth it" Kairi buries her face into Quinn's short blond hair inhaling her scent.

"Ugh you guys are way too sweet" Santana comments as she and Brittany watch the two. "Kairi, when are we going to do a surgery on Mrs Laurel?" Kairi turns her head sideways to look at her cousin.

"I think its tomorrow or the day after" she answers. Quinn finishes her work, puts her laptop on the coffee table before taking Kairi's hand and absently playing with her fingers. "Though I think Mrs Laurel wants the surgery today" Kairi adds. Santana laughs knowing what she meant. Mrs Laurel was there favorite patient because she's just so….brave.

"So where did you two go?" Quinn asks her friends. She snuggles closer to Kairi who wraps her in her arms, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"Went to see the wedding planner" Brittany answers with a toothy grin. Before they went back to New York Brittany plucked up the courage to propose to Santana with the help of Kairi and Quinn. Brittany was no doubt nervous that night when she proposed to Santana. If Kairi and Quinn weren't there with her, she would've chickened out or passed out. She was shaking the entire time she told Santana she wants to spend the rest of her life with the Latina. Santana became speechless for quite a long time which made Brittany more nervous then all worry went out the window when Santana jumped at Brittany. It was definitely the best time of their lives. Kairi was just happy for the both of them.

"The wedding's set 5 months from now" Santana says as she smiles up at her fiancée. "Wanna go to bed Britt?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows, Brittany nods and they stand up walking to their bedroom.

"Night ladies" the two say in unison when they pass Kairi and Quinn on the couch.

"Night" Kairi and Quinn say, Kairi follows the two ladies till their bedroom door closes before turning to her own blond.

"What do you say we got to bed as well? I know you're tired from work" she kisses the top of Quinn's head. Quinn shakes her head still snuggle closely to Kairi.

"I'm comfortable here" she teases. Kairi smiles at her girlfriend's antics letting her know that Quinn was too lazy to get up and walk the few distance of their bedroom. She sighs and allows herself to play along.

"That can't be right. We won't even fit" Quinn laughs but squeals when she's being lifted up bridal style by the brunette. "Come on, I'll tuck you in" Kairi carries her laughing blond to their bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed. Quinn still laughing pulls Kairi with her making the girl lay on top of her.

"Kiss me" Quinn says when her laughter died down. Kairi smiles lovingly at her before closing the small distance between them. Quinn wraps her arms around Kairi's neck pulling her closer as their kiss turned more passionate, exploring each other's mouth. She hears Kairi moan as she tugs her bottom lip, nibbling on it before soothing it with her tongue. Kairi pulls away but before Quinn can protest, she attaches her lips to the blonde's neck, biting gently then sucking it before licking _that_ spot. Quinn lets out a guttural moan when she feels Kairi's hands feeling her sides up finally resting on the hem of her shirt.

"Kairi" says Quinn throatily wanting to feel her girlfriend but before anything else happen; Kairi's phone goes off. They both groan as Kairi pulls away to sit on the edge of their bed. Quinn pouting sits up as well and wraps her arms around the girl's midsection. She watches Kairi taking her phone out and putting it in her ear.

"Kairi Zoldyck. This better be good Caitlin" Kairi senses Quinn tensing up so she turns around giving a quick kiss on the pouting lips that immediately turn into a full smile. Kairi listens to Caitlin. "Wait what?" Quinn arches her eyebrow. "Okay. We'll be there in 20" Kairi slams her phone shut and puts it back on her purse, stands up and fixes herself.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"Mrs Laurel needs the operation now" Kairi sighs. "I'm sorry Quinn, I'll make it up to you I promise" she kisses Quinn before walking out the door to see Santana already in her jacket.

"Guess out cuddle has to wait Britt-Britt. I'll see you later" Santana says kissing Brittany. Kairi sighs opening the front door with Santana on her heel. Brittany and Quinn watch Kairi teasing Santana before they disappear. They turn to look at each other, both shaking their heads.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany asks as they wait for their girls to be back.

"Yeah Britt?" Quinn smiles at the other blond.

"Do your parents know about you and Kairi?" she asks. Brittany have met the Fabray's and knew full well their not really a supporter of the LGBT. By the looks Quinn gave her, Brittany got her answer. "Do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't know Britt" Quinn says after being quiet for a few minutes. "I mean, they know about me and Noah breaking up but mom wants us to get back together" she sighs. Brittany only nods. The silence broke when Quinn's phone rings, she quickly retrieves it from the coffee table and presses answer.

"Hi mom" she says in a high pitch voice, Brittany looks at her. "Yup. I'm fine" silence. "Oh…really?" Brittany mouths _what_. "Okay then, guess I'll see you this weekend. Love you too. Bye" Quinn puts her phone down and looks up at Brittany.

"Is your mom coming over here this weekend?" she asks but gets a no from the shorter girl.

"My whole family's coming this weekend to spend time with me"

"Oh" was all Brittany could say. She studies Quinn and knows that her best friend is worried about her family's visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quinn meets up with her mother Judy Fabray in one of the malls in New York. Quinn has mix feelings with her family's visit, a part of her is happy to see them again while the other part didn't want to see them at all.

"How's your life here Quinnie?" Judy asks it has been a long time since she saw her youngest child.

"It's fine mom. I have an amazing job and an apartment" Quinn says smiling at her mom.

"That's good Quinnie. That reminds me, why don't you bring your roommates to dinner later? I want to meet them" Quinn's mouth drops a little before she nodded. Judy smiles satisfied.

Quinn comes home to see Santana and Brittany busy picking up themes for their wedding and Kairi in front of the laptop. She walks up to them and directly sits next to her girlfriend who was reading a story on the internet.

"Hey" she hears the voice she loves so much say and sees those light brown eyes. "How was your shopping?"

"Hi…it went great. I have to tell you something" Kairi frowns but nods anyway. Quinn turns her attention to the other occupants of the room. "Mom told me to bring you guys for dinner tonight" with that Brittany and Santana's head snap at her.

"Are you sure Quinn?" Santana knew the Fabray's dislike of the 3rd sex.

"Yeah I mean, it's just dinner. Please?" Quinn adds seeing the reluctance her two best friends hold. After a few minutes, they nod at her. "Thank you" Quinn mouths at them before turning back to Kairi.

"Sure" Kairi tells her not wanting to disappoint the girl.

The four of them went to the restaurant to be greeted by Mr and Mrs Fabray with Quinn's sister and husband.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Fabray, it's been a long time since we saw each other" Brittany says shaking the Fabray's hands.

"Hello Brittany. It has been a long time. How are you?" Judy asks. Brittany tells her how she's a choreographer of a Broadway show and that she's in a relationship with Santana. "Oh. I see" Judy says awkwardly then turns to look at Kairi.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Russel Fabray asks extending his hand to Kairi. Kairi shakes it firmly.

"Kairi Zoldyck" Kairi says shaking Judy's hand and Frannie's as well.

"Why don't we sit down and order our food?" Judy suggests. They walk to the table and was met by Noah Puckerman. _This is interesting,_ Kairi's thought. Quinn kisses her ex-boyfriend in the cheek with Judy beaming with the gesture. Quinn was about to take a sit next to her girlfriend when her mom tells her to take a sit next to Noah across the table from Kairi. They ordered their foods and Judy starts asking more questions to Kairi.

"So Kairi, what do you do for a living?" she asks as Kairi takes a sip of her wine.

"I'm a doctor Mrs Fabray" she states gaining a series of 'ahh'.

"What hospital?" it was Russel this time.

"Cross Hospital. Me and Santana work there" Quinn looks at Kairi as she talks to her dad.

"What do you specialize?"

"Neurosurgery but I also do Ortho" Kairi shrugs as if nothing.

"How about you Santana?" Judy asks the other doctor.

"Ortho" Santana smiles. Russel turns back to Kairi and asks a somewhat personal question.

"Who's your dad Kairi?" was his question. Kairi looks at Quinn before smiling at Russel.

"Robert Prescott but he and my mom divorced when I was 5" Kairi notices the flash in Russel's eyes.

"Prescott? _The_ Robert Prescott of Prescott Enterprises?" Judy gasps.

"Yes, him" Quinn sees the uneasiness etching in Kairi's face.

"Do you know him dad?" she says to try and save her girl. Russel tells them what a legend Robert is in his business and had actually met the man. Keeping an eye on Quinn, Kairi sees Noah's arm around the blonde's shoulders making a very uncomfortable Kairi.

"Kairi why don't you have a man by your side?" Judy asks taking Kairi out of her thoughts. "You're beautiful. I don't believe no man tried to ask you"

"Thank you but I don't think I'm interested in their kind. Not after my first boyfriend" she smirks seeing Judy and Russel wince.

"So you're lesbian?" Frannie asks finally.

"You could say that" Kairi answers and she swears she sees the older Fabray smile.

"I see" the man says. Russel was never comfortable with the third gender so was his wife and now knowing his youngest daughter is living with 3 lesbians, he's ready to take Quinnie away.

"Noah you live alone right? Why not let Quinn move in with you?" the oldest Fabray woman says making Kairi cringe. Frannie frowns at her mom.

"Mom" she warns.

"What? They do make a very lovely couple. Don't you think so Kairi?" Kairi takes in a deep breath before answering making sure her voice didn't hold an angry tone.

"Yes they do Mrs Fabray" just then her phone vibrates, looking at the caller i.d., she sees Caitlin's name. "Excuse me, I need to take this" she stands up and walks to a corner away from her companions. "What's up Cait?"

"_Hey are you busy?" _"Ah no just having a dinner with the Fabray's"_"Whoa. Meeting the parents?" _"No. Just a dinner" she hears Caitlin laugh. "Anyway, why did you call?"

"_Right. Mrs Monroe needs her surgery now" _"Can't you do the surgery?" Kairi almost whines. Almost.

"_Nope. She won't have any other doctor but you. You know you're a favorite"_ Kairi laughs and shakes her head. She sighs. _Oh well, guess I'll be leaving early._

"Okay, tell Mrs Monroe I'll be there in 30 minutes. I just gotta say goodbye to Quinn and her family"

"_Alright. Oh, tell me the deets when you get here" _before Kairi could say another word, Caitlin hangs up. Kairi walks back to the others.

"Hey, who was it?" Quinn asks, looking the girl in the eye. Kairi gives her a smile before flicking her eyes at Noah's arm still around Quinn's shoulders.

"Caitlin. I'm being called to work on a surgery with one of my patients. Santana, remember Mrs Monroe?" she asks her cousin who nods. "Anyway, I have to go. Mr and Mrs Fabray thank you for the lovely dinner" she says shaking hands with them before turning to Frannie and her husband Grey. "See you back at the apartment" she bites her lips to stop herself from kissing Quinn. Kairi thinks _I'll get a kiss later…hopefully, _before turning away from them and driving towards the hospital. She knows Caitlin and Nancy would be asking questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kairi was definitely in a better mood after doing surgery on Mrs Monroe, though it was short-lived when her best friend and friend started asking about the dinner she had with Quinn's family.

"Let me get this straight" Nancy, a general surgeon, asks after Kairi told them about the whole introduction thing. "You're girlfriend didn't introduce you as her girlfriend? Just a friend?" Kairi nods slowly while taking a sip of her juice. "You're not pissed?"

"No. I mean I'm more piss when Noah, her ex, started acting all couple-y with her" Kairi explains with a much known dislike towards the said man.

"Like how? I mean, he does know you and Quinn are together right?" Caitlin asks barely holding her laughter in. She just loves pissing her best friend off.

"The entire time his arm was around Quinn's shoulder and Mrs Fabray being oh-so-happy with the small gestures they make. I get it that they had a long history but come on" Kairi is never the jealous type but she can't help it.

"Wait, Kai, you're not the jealous type of girl. Why is this bugging you so much?" Caitlin states after analysing the situation.

"I don't know Cait, maybe because her whole family loves to see them her back together that it's bugging the hell out of me and Noah taking advantage of it" Kairi sighs deeply before finishing her drink.

"Oh well, that makes sense" Nancy tells the two doctors and smiles sympathetically at her friend.

"Okay so the whole dinner was awkward then. I mean, your girl's parents wanting her to get back with her ex who was present at the dinner, who knows your bastard of a father, and apparently not a huge fan of the gays and lesbians. Damn, must've been hard for you to stay calm huh Kairi?" Caitlin sums their whole conversation up. Kairi huffs, crosses her arms across her chest like a kid. "Come on, I'm sure the older sister is okay with you and Quinn, you did say you saw her smile"

"Might have been my imagination Cait" Kairi defended.

"But who knows right? Maybe she likes you and is not shallow-minded like her parents" Nancy aids Caitlin into cheering their friend up. They busy themselves thinking about how to try and encourage Kairi they haven't notice one of their favorite patients walking up to them.

"Hello Doctors, may I join in?" Ms Reilly greets with a smile to her doctors. Kairi nods smiling at her and makes room for her patient to sit down. "Thank you dear. Now what are you doctors chatting about?" she says in her southern accent. Ms Reilly had a surgery after a truck hit her car while she was waiting for the 'go' signal. Kairi was the one who operated her up with Caitlin and Santana.

"Ms Reilly, doctor Kairi here is losing her spirits after meeting her girlfriend's parents whom by the way is non-supporters of the third sex. Maybe you can say some encouraging words to get her ego boost?" Caitlin says gaining a glare from Kairi. Ms Reilly smiles at the doctor before saying what her mind told her.

"Doctor Kairi, don't lose hope just because her parents aren't very supportive of your sexuality and relationship with their daughter. I'm sure they'll come around once they see how amazing of a person you are dear" Ms Reilly age 60 just gave an advice to Kairi, who smiles gratefully at her.

"Thanks Ms Reilly. Problem is Quinn didn't introduce me as her girlfriend but just a friend. I'm okay with that but her ex-boyfriend was making a move during dinner. That's what pissed me off more and making me lose my ego" Kairi looks down sighing.

"Listen here dear, just because he's making his move on your girl doesn't mean he has a chance. Quinn loves you and you two are together. This is just an obstacle you have to overcome together" the patient puts a comforting hand on the Ortho surgeon's shoulder.

"See Kai? Don't lose hope!" Caitlin exclaims, grinning widely at Kairi. "Kai, your phone is ringing" she nods at the phone on the table. Kairi takes it and answers it when she saw Quinn's name flash.

"Hey Quinn" Kairi sees the smirk slowly forming on her best friend's lips. "Sorry I just got out of surgery…..yeah it went great…..okay, I'll be home now I was just hanging out with one of my patients. Bye" after she hangs up she sees the confuse look on her companions' faces. "What?"

"No 'I love you'?" Caitlin points out. Kairi rolls her eyes at her.

"Got to go ladies. Quinn's waiting for me back in the apartment. She needs to tell me something" she stands up and hugs Ms Reilly. "Thank you again for the advice Ms Reilly" the old woman smiles at her.

Quinn waits for Kairi to get home, wanting so much to apologize for earlier knowing how much the girl was affected by Noah's presence add her parents' attitude. She needs to tell Kairi about her parents' wanting her to move in with Noah. God this is so mess up, Quinn thought to herself as she hears the door open and sees her girlfriend. Kairi looks tired but nonetheless smiles at Quinn.

"Hey" she says, dropping her keys and jacket on the one man chair before taking a sit next to the blond.

"Hey. How's the surgery?" Quinn asks, stalling. She gets that smile Kairi gives when the surgery went great and successful.

"Mrs Monroe will be walking after a week or two" the brunette answers, taking the girl's hand interlacing their fingers. "You wanted to tell me something Quinn?" Quinn sighs and looks at Kairi.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I know how uncomfortable you were with Noah and my parents…I'm so sorry baby" Quinn says looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not pissed off with Noah. He had his hands all over you the whole time" Kairi nudges Quinn to look at her. When Quinn finally looked up to her, she locks their gazes willing Quinn to not look away. "It's not that I'm angry or anything Quinn. This is just me sulking" Quinn frowns with her statement.

"Why?" she asks. Kairi keeps their gaze lock.

"Because someone else had their hands over you. I couldn't even kiss you when I left because your parents aren't a big fan of me" understanding flashes in Quinn's eyes as she thought how much restraint Kairi had to stop herself from kissing her. Kairi looks down feeling a tad bit selfish for saying those words. Quinn searches for the other's lips and kisses them softly upon finding them. She feels Kairi responding to the kiss before she pulls away to look her in the eyes.

"I love you" she tells her with conviction.

"I love you too" hearing Kairi's words made her heart swell. Although they've been dating for a year, Kairi rarely says those words. Quinn understands when her girlfriend explained how the words would mean less if she says them every day. From that time on, they only tell each other those words when they really need to. "How 'bout we go to bed? You're early tomorrow right?"

"Actually, I got the day off tomorrow so maybe we can" Quinn says seductively, slowly unbuttoning Kairi's button up but Kairi stops her from going any further.

"Come on let's go to bed" Kairi stands and Quinn follows her to their bedroom. One year of dating and Kairi won't still touch her but she can wait.

**Please review. Don't be shy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn wakes up to an observant Kairi, who's observing her right now. Okay maybe she's a little disappointed because they didn't do anything last night except cuddle. Kairi didn't say anything but leans in quickly.

"I know you're mad at me because of last night. I'm sorry Quinn" Kairi says in a small voice you rarely hear. Quinn's anger or disappointment ebbs away so she kisses her again. "Am I forgiven?"

Quinn bumps her nose against Kairi's. "It's okay"

Brittany decides to cook breakfast since Kairi and Quinn are still inside their room. She and Santana have an appointment with McClure for their wedding preparations since Santana's shift at the hospital is still 8 in the evening. Santana had suspicions why her usually early riser of a cousin was still in bed with her equally early riser girlfriend, its either they're talking about last night or doing some naughty things. Santana shudders at the thought and went with the former if she knows her cousin well enough.

"What are you thinking San?" Brittany asks seeing her fiancée's expression and the shudder.

"I was wondering what those two are doing. They're usually the early birds" Santana answers, getting a raise eyebrow from the blonde.

"You're right babe. They usually get up early" Brittany walks to Santana with freshly made breakfasts and coffee before the door opens revealing the two women in question.

"Hey, up so late. Spill the deets" Santana teases getting a confuse look from both women.

"What?" Quinn asks her friend who's chewing a piece of bacon with Brittany.

"Come on. You two woke up late. There must be something" the Latina wiggles her eyebrows at the two. Kairi looks at her intently before smiling that famous smile of hers. She walks around the kitchen counter to wrap her arms around Quinn, taking a bite of the bacon the blonde had in her hand.

"I think she wants to know if we had sex last night" Kairi says loud enough making Quinn blush. Kairi looks at Santana. "Should we tell them Quinn? In details or just the short story?" Kairi adds making Santana grimace and Quinn blush even more.

"Okay I get it" Santana surrenders, Kairi laughs with Brittany while Quinn stays blushing. Kairi lets go of Quinn to take her own plate and put some waffles, eggs and bacon in it. Quinn still pink stays silent for quite a while.

"You guys going somewhere?" Quinn asks shaking off the image that formed in her head. Brittany smiles at her since Santana was now engaged in a conversation with Kairi.

"Yeah, we have a meeting with McClure at 9:45 for the wedding plans. So why are you two up so late?" Brittany whispers into the other blonde's ear.

"I apologized to Kairi for last night and well…I thought we could…you know…but she didn't want to so I was kinda mad with her last night and when I woke up, she apologized to me and we just stayed in bed a bit longer. I swear Britt, nothing happened" Quinn sighs saying the last part. Brittany smiles sympathetically at her friend, she knows about their sex-free life and wonders how they survive. I mean, they're already a couple for 1 year yet Kairi still haven't touch Quinn.

"Hey come on. Cheer up. I bet Kairi's just planning something romantic for your first time with her" Brittany says, hopefully sparking a hope in her friend. Quinn smiles at her gratefully before turning her head to Kairi and Santana.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Britt" she says eyes still looking at her brunette.

Santana sees the two blonde's having a conversation and engage one herself with her evil cousin.

"Okay Kairi, why haven't you had sex with Q yet?" she asks bluntly making Kairi choke on her juice.

"The hell San? Trying to kill me or something?" Kairi manages through her coughing fit. Santana just raises her eyebrow waiting for the answer. "I don't know okay. Guess I still got that fear that after sex she'll leave me" Kairi sighs, closing her eyes. Santana sighs as well, _I knew it. She's still scared._

"Kai, Q's different. She's not like Vlad. I mean I get where you're coming from, I really do. But don't you think it's time to forget that fear and do it with Quinn, the one you claim as the love of your life. You've been together for 1 year Kai" Santana explains looking Kairi in the eyes after her cousin opened them. Kairi furrows her eyebrows, letting Santana know she's in deep thinking. "Listen, me and Britt got an appointment with McClure so we'll see you later okay?" Santana stands up taking her purse from the side table linking her arm with Brittany's.

"See you" Kairi says not looking at them leave. Hearing the door close, she looks up to see Quinn walking up to her. She puts her plate on the coffee table, opening her arms for the blonde.

"I'm so happy for Santana and Brittany. They really do deserve one another. Don't you think so?" Quinn looks at Kairi, smiling. Kairi smiles in return and nods. Quinn leans back into Kairi's arms enjoying the warmth the girl provides while they watch Top 20 Countdown, Kairi's favourite show.

"Hey Quinn" Kairi states getting the attention. "About last night"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to push you" Quinn intervenes. Kairi swallows hard, feeling her throat tighten. "I know you're scared Kairi. I'm sorry I tried forcing you to it" Quinn gets cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers gently.

"Don't ever apologize for that Quinn. It's my fault. I'm so scared of repeating my past that I make forget about you" Kairi says kissing Quinn again, hard this time. Quinn responding instantly. She reaches her arm around Kairi's neck bringing her closer. Kairi pulls away letting Quinn turn around, finally facing her before attaching their lips again. Their tongues explore each other's mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling before a knock on the door forces them to pull away from each other. Quinn stands up, walks to the door and opens it to see her family in the threshold with Noah. Kairi turns to see the Fabray's and of course Noah. She sighs inwardly, pushing anger down to the back of her mind. _This is just great. I wonder what they want this time_. She thought to herself plastering a small smile as she watches them walk in, surveying the room.

"Hello Dr Kairi. You don't have a shift at the hospital today?" Judy says after noticing the brunette on the couch.

"Unfortunately, my shift's still at 8 in the evening. Welcome to our apartment" she says with a hint of irritation lacing her words. She looks at Noah really quick before bringing her eyes back to Judy. "And I see you brought Noah with you" she adds standing up letting the family take seats on the couch. Quinn stands beside Kairi fearing what her family wants. _And we were going somewhere earlier. Why?_, she screams in her head, side glancing Kairi whose face was emotionless.

"What brings you here?" Quinn asks wanting so much to continue what they started.

"We're here to get your things and move you in with Noah" Judy does a once over at Kairi, flinching when she met the half Latina's eyes. "We were hoping you'd think about last night" she adds.

"With all due respect Mrs Fabray, have you thought about what Quinn wants?" Kairi challenges. Russel shoots her a dirty look.

**What you guys think? Review/PM me or you know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kairi locks gaze with Russel Fabray, telling her to back off.

"We are Quinnie's parents. We want what's best for her and that's living with Noah" he says getting a raise eyebrow from the girl.

"Dad, I'm really grateful you guys came here but I don't want to stay with Noah. I'm happy here staying with these girls" Quinn reasons out. Sure she and Noah had a past but come on, she's happy with Kairi and loves her truly.

"Quinnie, they're lesbians. We can't have you living with them or you'll turn into one yourself" Judy says. _Ah, so that's why they want her to move in with Noah_.

"Mom, can't you just leave Quinn alone? She said so herself she's happy living her and besides, she doesn't even love Noah anymore" Frannie steps in for her sister. She loves her parents but really sometimes they can't take a hint to leave them alone.

"Frannie, I am NOT letting Quinnie stay with lesbians" Judy argues. Kairi's anger pushes to the surface and she glares at the parents. She gives a challenging look at Russel before walking to the kitchen to calm down, leaning in the sink taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _Calm down Kairi, anger won't do anything good for this situation. Breathe in then out._ She tells herself before turning around to see Quinn looking at her.

"Your decision Quinn. We tell them or we keep this a secret" she says boring her light brown eyes into hazel ones. Quinn contemplates the choices she was given. If they tell them, they'll take her away but if she keeps this a secret they'll still take her away and she'll lose Kairi. She can't have that. So Quinn takes Kairi's hand and walks back to the living room to see her sister and mom still arguing about the irrationality of their parents.

"I'm sorry mom, dad but I'm not moving in with Noah" that caught their attention and she sees Frannie's eyes flicking down to their joint hands, a small smile ghosting her lips.

"What?" Russel asks and he too notices their hands. "What is the meaning of this Quinnie?"

"Quinnie, don't tell me you're…" Judy trails off after noticing the gesture.

"Yes mom. I'm lesbian and I'm with Kairi so I'm not moving with Noah" Quinn says firmly squeezing Kairi's hand. Russel shots up from his seat and walks to the brunette, hands balled into fists. Kairi lets go of Quinn's hand and prepares herself for Russel's move. Noah and Luke quickly holding him back. Kairi not noticing Judy was blindsided when she felt a sting on her left cheek. She sees Judy with furious eyes and quickly moves away from another slap. _Fuck that hurts_. Frannie holds her mom back letting Quinn walk to Kairi who was patting her cheek.

"Dad, mom leave. Now" Quinn says shooting her parents a glare telling them to get the fuck out. Noah knows it's best to leave so he drags Mr Fabray out of the apartment while Luke escorts Mrs Fabray out. Frannie staying behind to talk with Quinn and Kairi. Once the door is close the older Fabray turns around to see Quinn hugging Kairi tightly.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asks as they sit on the couch. Kairi's cheek was still red.

"A year" Quinn answers looking worriedly at her girlfriend. "Baby does it still hurt?" she asks not minding Frannie.

"It's fine Quinn" Kairi reassures, flashing a quick smile before grimacing when pain shot through her cheek. "Your mom could slap my brains out that'd for sure" she jokes wanting to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sorry baby. If I had known mom would slap you I would've taken the blow" Quinn looks at Frannie who's smiling at them. Frannie had known about Quinn's sexuality before Quinn herself. And last night made it clear that Quinn and Kairi were more than friends.

"I'll go get ice for that" she states standing up and walking to the kitchen. She walks back in with a pack of ice and gives it to Kairi who thanks her. "Hey Kairi. You know they won't stop right? Are you ready to fight our homophobic parents for Quinn?" Frannie sees the determination flashing in Kairi's eyes.

"Yeah" Kairi answers. _Hmm…I wonder where she got her good attitude from._

"Good. Well I better go then. Luke's waiting for me. I'll see you around little sister and you too Kairi" Frannie stands up and walks to the door with Quinn. "She's a keeper Quinnie. Don't let our parents ruin this for you okay?" Quinn smiles at her older sister before hugging her.

"Thanks Frannie. I'll see you around then. Take care" Quinn says before closing the door and walking back to Kairi.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not letting them take you and if I have to take blows for that then I'm okay with it. So don't worry 'kay?" Kairi looks at Quinn, seeing the tears brimming in her eyes she tugs Quinn down making her sit on her lap.

"I'm so sorry Kairi" Quinn says letting her tears fall freely. Kairi catches her tears, she hates seeing Quinn cry.

"Shh…it wasn't your fault baby" she kisses Quinn's temple. Quinn sobs for a few times before calming down to look at Kairi. "Stop crying okay? I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere either. I won't let them take you away from me" Kairi says with conviction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Few days had gone by since the Fabray's visit to Quinn's apartment. Kairi was on her night shift duty with Santana and they just came out from surgery. Of course they told their two roommates about the incident, Santana becoming piss at Quinn's parents with Brittany effectively calming her down. Now this is how Kairi and Santana's dynamic work. If one of them is being harass, the other is more than willing to get the person back. The cousins protect one another since they could remember. So when Kairi told them about Mrs Fabray slapping her, Santana up and almost out the door to give Mrs Fabray a piece of her mind. Brittany calms her fiancée down before she kills someone and made reassurances that Mrs Fabray won't do anything like that again. Right now, the two doctors are just lounging on the cafeteria with Caitlin, Nancy and Emman, waiting and hoping that there will be no more complicated surgeries. Just as they start talking about the upcoming baseball game they were interrupted with Nurse Polly.

"Oh thank god. Doctors we need you in the OR right now. There's been an accident near downtown and well, two of the victims' needs surgery" she says breathlessly like she's been running looking for them. She probably has. The doctors quickly rush to the OR, Kairi asking for the patients' data. She stops when she sees the name the others noticing her.

"What's wrong Kai?" Caitlin asks seeing her best friend paling. She walks up to take the date and sees the name Fabray. "No Kairi. No" she says sternly knowing what Kairi's mind has run into. They resume walking to the OR and see two bodies on the bed. Santana freezes up when she says Mr and Mrs Fabray lying, assessing them quickly, she knows Mr Fabray was in a far worse condition than his wife.

"Kairi" she says and sees Kairi nodding. Quickly stepping into her doctor mode, they tell the nurses about what they need and what to do. The doctors' work on the two Fabray's Kairi and Santana working on Russel Fabray whose left hip is broken and a few ribs, Caitlin and Emman working on Mrs Fabray while Nancy treats Quinn and Frannie with their scratches.

Quinn stays in the waiting room after being treated by a doctor named Nancy with Frannie. Everything happened so fast, at one point she was being force to go with her parents then suddenly a truck came out of nowhere crashing into them, making their car tumble a few times before stopping. Frannie calls 911 and now here they are, waiting for the operation to end. It might have been 5 hours or more before Nancy comes back to the waiting room.

"Your parents are moved to the ICU. Your dad had his left hip, 6 ribs and left shoulder broken. Doctor Kairi and Doctor Santana placed them back, he'll be okay but he need to rest for maybe a month and therapy before he can walk normally again. As for your mom, she's in a better condition than your dad, a few minor surgeries were made" Nancy explains before walking out of the room. The two Fabray's let out a sigh of relief knowing their parents will be okay. The door opens and Kairi walks in, holding on the doorframe to keep herself from falling after seeing Quinn okay, though with a few scratches here and there. She was scared to hell when she saw the name Fabray.

"Kairi" Quinn says breathlessly, Kairi looks up and runs to her, hugging the blonde.

"Jesus I was so scared" she whispers. She sees Frannie smiling at them. "What happened?" she asks stroking a sobbing Quinn. Frannie was in a much better state than Quinn considering the truck struck the driver's side and she was in the passenger side of the car.

"Dad thought he could trick Quinn to moving out from your apartment by saying we're going to the mall. Then a truck just came out of nowhere hitting the driver's side of the car. Is dad gonna be okay?" Frannie asks. Kairi nods her head, she and Santana made a lot of things to rearrange Russel's bones but they're certain they did a hell of a good job. Kairi turns her attention to Quinn and kisses her head.

"It's okay. Your dad and mom are both okay now. A few recovery and therapy later they'll be back to normal" Kairi says resting her chin on Quinn's head before kissing it again, comforting the girl. "The nurses are transferring them to the ICU; I'll take you there later on" Frannie nods.

Quinn looks up to see Kairi looking all over her face. She has scratches almost all over her face and some on her arms.

"Maybe it's better if you take Quinn home Kairi. I'll stay behind to see mom and dad" Frannie suggests. Quinn shakes her head no but Frannie insisted.

"It's better if you take a rest Quinn. You can come back tomorrow morning" with that Quinn nods her head before standing up with Kairi holding her up.

"Nancy, take care of Ms Wilson" Kairi tells her friend who nods before taking Frannie to the ICU. "San, I'm going to take Quinn home" she says when they see Santana talking to her dad.

"You girls go home now. You're shifts almost over and take a rest" Vance Lopez tells his daughter and niece who nods and disappears into the elevator with Quinn. Santana drives them back to their apartment quickly changing her clothes and checking if Quinn has more injuries, seeing none, she says goodnight to them before climbing in the bed with Brittany who was still up. Kairi takes Quinn to their room and changes her clothes, frowning after seeing some wounds on her body.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to drink" Kairi says but Quinn holds her wrist making her stay.

"I'm fine Kairi…just please…don't leave me" Quinn says looking up at Kairi who smiles lovingly at her. Quinn moves further into the bed to let Kairi climb in, once Kairi's lying next to her, she wraps her arms around her. "I was so scared I won't see you again" she admits. Kairi strokes her short hair, massaging her scalp, careful not to hurt Quinn.

"Shh…I'm not going to let that happen" Kairi reassures. No she won't let anything happen to Quinn, she can't lose her. "I love you" Kairi whispers into Quinn's hair. Quinn looks up to see Kairi's gaze on her.

"I love you too" Quinn responds before resting her head on the crook of Kairi's neck. She was still shaken up from the incident but with Kairi's warmth and arms around her, Quinn feels her body relaxing and sleep taking over her.

Quinn wakes up to an empty bed. She feels around the bed only to get in contact with the cold sheets, she opens her eyes to see Kairi's side empty. She sits up just in time Kairi walks into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning beautiful" Kairi says setting the tray down before leaning in, kissing Quinn softly.

"Morning" Quinn looks at the food in the tray and her stomach grumbles when the scent of waffles hit her. Kairi chuckles before slicing a piece of waffle, feeding it to Quinn. Quinn chews it slowly, loving the taste of the waffles. "Is this why you left my side?" she asks while Kairi slices another piece before feeding it to Quinn.

"Yeah…sorry. I have to call the hospital to check on your parents and thought of making you breakfast" Kairi says taking a bite of bacon. Quinn nods before taking a sip of the hot coffee. "I got the day off today and if you want to visit your parents I'll drive you to the hospital though they are both still asleep. I made sure to send Frannie home after assigning a nurse to look after your mom and dad" Kairi adds watching for Quinn's reaction. Quinn simply nods in understanding.

"Can we stay here? I don't really feel like going outside" Quinn explains taking another bite off the waffle.

"Okay" Kairi answers turning the T.V. on for a show of some sort. They eat the breakfast together before Kairi went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Santana and Brittany were out to see a receptionist for the wedding so it's just Quinn and her. She sighs, putting the dishes in a rack before walking back to their bedroom to see Quinn waiting for her. She almost lost Quinn yesterday and she can't let that happen again.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Quinn asks seeing Kairi staring at her from the door. She sees Kairi smiles before she climbs on the bed with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let's watch a movie" Quinn suggests getting a nod from Kairi. Kairi lets her look at the DVD's they got before picking a horror movie. Kairi raises her eyebrow at her; she knows Quinn hates horror movies so why would she pick horror? Kairi shrugs it off standing up and putting the DVD on the player before taking her place beside Quinn. During the trailer parts, Quinn starts pulling the sheets up to her neck, ready to hide behind them once the movie starts. When the movie starts its scary parts, Quinn was now hiding in Kairi's arm, occasionally peeking out to see what happens before squealing and hides again. Kairi alternates from watching Quinn and the movie; she'd seen this movie quite a few times before and knows which parts are scary so that she could tell Quinn. When those parts came, Quinn would either scream so loud and grip so hard Kairi's sure her blood circulation stopped for a minute or she'd distract herself with her phone. Kairi chuckles at her girlfriend's antics.

"You know, we can watch another movie if you want" Kairi whispers but Quinn shakes her head no. "Okay then" Kairi says smiling while watching the movie again. The movie ends with Quinn hugging Kairi tightly, Kairi has no idea how they end up in this position, Quinn sitting on her lap with her arms around Kairi's neck and her head buried in her neck but she's not complaining.

"Is it over?" Quinn asks, getting a chuckle from the girl. She looks up but doesn't turn around to face the screen since she's still scared of what the movie holds.

"It's over Quinn. Now if you would let me stand, I'll go turn off the player" Kairi states but Quinn doesn't move at all.

"No, don't go" Quinn says stubbornly pinning her girlfriend down. Kairi smiles before she takes Quinn in her arms and walks them both to the player, she turn off the player and chooses the random channel with much difficulty before walking back up to the bed.

"There. Quinn, it's your favorite show" Kairi nudges the blonde and succeeds this time as Quinn pulls her head away to look at Kitchen Musical but still sitting on Kairi's lap. "That's the last time I'll let you pick horror" Kairi jokes making Quinn look at her, sticking her tongue out like a kid. The half Latina laughs before kissing Quinn gently. She pulls away to watch the show but Quinn was on her again, kissing her hard and passionate. Kairi's hands explore Quinn's curves as she fights Quinn's tongue for dominance. Quinn repositions herself so she's straddling the brunette's lap as she lets her hands wander around Kairi's well-toned body. She starts grinding her hips against Kairi's earning her a throaty moan from the woman beneath her.

"Quinn" Kairi says breathlessly before pulling away. Quinn pouts but quickly changes it to a smile, not wanting to rush Kairi but to her surprise, Kairi switches their positions. Quinn was now lying on her back with Kairi on top of her, she looks up to see the light brown eyes she loves had become darker with lust and she knows her eyes mirrors them.

"Tell me what you want" Kairi says kissing Quinn's jaw line up to her ear, taking the lobe between her teeth, nibbling it before sucking. Quinn moans with the feel of Kairi's teeth playing with her ear.

"Make love to me" she says it before her lust-clouded mind could process what her body aches. Kairi sucks the earlobe before trailing kisses back to Quinn's lips. She kisses her hard before her hand trail down Quinn's body to the hem of her shirt. Quinn sucks in a breath when she feels Kairi's hand creeping upward towards her bra-clad breast.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asks she was still hesitant even if her mind was full of lust for the girl beneath her. Quinn nods her head and sits up. Kairi takes off her shirt and swallows hard seeing how beautiful Quinn is. She rests her head against Quinn's shoulder. "You're so beautiful" she whispers into Quinn's ear making the blonde shiver. Quinn tugs at Kairi's shirt and without hesitation Quinn takes it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Quinn takes in Kairi's half naked body.

"Kairi, you're beautiful" she comments looking back up at Kairi's eyes. Kairi leans in, kissing her girlfriend as her hands snake around Quinn's body, finding the clasp and immediately unclasping Quinn's bra, Quinn gasp feeling her breast free from their confines. Kairi pulls away, throwing the garment to the floor before pushing Quinn down to her back. She lets Quinn unclasp her bra and throwing it as well before settling her weight down. They both moan as their breast touch against each other.

"Kairi" Quinn moans feeling Kairi sucking on her neck that'll leave a mark later. Kairi knows what Quinn wants so she starts taking Quinn's shorts off before taking her own. With their underwear discarded, Quinn finally feels Kairi against her. Moans fills the room as they start grinding against each other, hands feeling each other up, mouths leaving trails of kisses on every skin they could touch.

"Kairi…I'm close" Quinn moans feeling that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach as they move in sync. A few more thrust and both women went over the edge, screaming each other's name.

Quinn lays her head on Kairi's chest. God she feels amazing, they finally did it! She looks up to see Kairi smiling at her.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" Kairi asks. As if she needs to know. Hell Quinn feels amazing so she leans up, kissing Kairi with passion. "I love you" Kairi says between their kisses.

**Forgive me if I'm not so good with the sex scene, first time writing a girl on girl. Review:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kairi fidgets while listening to Caitlin explain Mr and Mrs Fabray's condition. Okay, sure she somehow saved his life yet he still looks at her like she's dirt. God, does he know how to be grateful? She feels a hand slipping through hers and knew it was Quinn's.

"So a month of rest and therapy and you'll be back to normal Mr Fabray" Caitlin finally finishes seeing Kairi's agitated state.

"Thank you doctor. When can we check out then?" Judy Fabray asks.

"Two days from now. Excuse me" Caitlin walks out of the room. Judy sees Kairi and Quinn before addressing them.

"You operated on my husband?" she asks, Kairi looking at her warily. What? Can you blame her after their meeting; no way was she going to be friendly.

"Yes. He had a lot of broken bones considering the truck hit his side of the car" she says calmly. Judy nods before thinking of how happy her Quinnie is when she's with Kairi.

"Thank you doctor Zoldyck. Please take good care of my daughter" she adds quickly making Kairi stop. "You're a good person Kairi. I hope you keep Quinnie safe" _uhm…huh? What is going on exactly? Is she giving me her blessing?_

"Mom. Does that mean you're okay with me and Kairi? And you won't take me away from her?" Quinn asks not believing what she had just heard. Judy nods and smiles at them. Quinn runs to her and hugs her not so tightly since she still has to recover while Kairi turns her attention at the other Fabray.

"Come here for a minute Kairi" Russel says. Kairi walks up to him, preparing herself for what he's about to say or do. "Thank you for saving my life. Take care of Quinn and remember, I'm a retired general. I have my connections in the army" he says half joking, half serious getting a reluctant smile from the doctor.

"It is my job to save a life sir. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Quinn" Kairi promises shaking hands with him before turning around to see Quinn smiling happily at them. Guess things are looking bright for them now that Quinn's parents are supporting them.

After the Fabray's went back to California, Quinn was back on her work. Everything's going their way now. She smiles looking at the picture she had on her desk. It was of her and Kairi during their summer escapade in California. A knock on the door brings her out of her reminiscing, saying a quick 'come in' her secretary, Tina Cohen-Chang's head peeks from the door.

"Quinn, there's a bouquet of roses here for you" Tina says bringing the flowers to Quinn's desk.

"Who they from?" Quinn asks, smelling the flowers. Tina gave her a weird look and she knows why. "Kairi isn't the type to give flowers" she explains getting a confused look from the Asian.

"Well, there's no name and it was left on my desk" Tina shrugs before walking out of Quinn's office. Quinn checks the bouquet for a card and found one. She opens it to see a message, sweet and all but no name.

Kairi is currently listening with Nancy and Emman fight over the juice to drink. Really? Why not buy two different flavours to avoid this but no. Kairi sighs and eats her nuts silently. Her phone vibrates on the table and all conversation stops looking at the phone like it's an alien or something.

"Oh Quinn. She misses you already?" Santana teases getting a smirk from Kairi. "Put her on speaker"

"What? No" Kairi argues but her friends all said the same thing. "Ugh fine" Kairi answers the call and puts Quinn on speaker.

"Hey Quinn. You're on speaker by the way since my companions love gossip" Kairi says shooting a glare on her 4 friends.

_It's okay. Hey did you send me flowers?_

"Wait what? Flowers?" Kairi frowns. No she's a romantic and all but she doesn't send Quinn flowers. Maybe a necklace or something but not flowers. No idea why.

_Yeah, Tina said it was left on her desk and there's no name. Only a message that I'll let you read when we're home._

"Good idea. I can't have these guys snooping around. I'll see you back in the apartment then" Kairi says glancing at the shock expressions of her friends. "Bye" she clicks her phone shot before thinking who the hell is sending her girlfriend flowers?

"Wait someone's wooing your girl?" Emman says amused with the situation. Kairi glares at him effectively shutting him up.

"It appears so. I wonder who it is though" Kairi says. Santana looks at Kairi knowing her protective nature is kicking in.

Quinn was more than ready to go home when Rachel Berry, her co-worker, stops in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Quinn steps into her apartment to see Kairi, Santana and Brittany watching some show on the T.V. She walks up and sits on Kairi's lap giving a quick kiss.

"Ugh, PDA much?" Santana jokes. Kairi leans in again, kissing Quinn hard before smirking at her cousin.

"Nice flowers Q" Brittany comments seeing the bouquet the other blonde was holding. Kairi looks at it before looking back at Quinn who was now sitting next to her.

"Thanks Britt though I don't know who they're from" Quinn reasons out taking the card and giving it to her girlfriend. Kairi takes the card and reads it.

"I hope we'll be able to get together in the future. Secret Admirer" Kairi reads out loud scoffing at the message, Santana taking the card and reading it with Brittany.

"Kairi looks like you've got some competition going on" Santana laughs amused with the person who dared to send flowers to Quinn.

"It seems like it. I wonder what I can do to them once I find out who they are" Kairi jokes but with her dark voice that would send shivers down anyone's body. Santana nods in agreement. It was in their nature to become possessive over their other half, one characteristic the two Latina's shared.

"San, what would you do if someone sends me flowers and ask me out on a date?" Brittany ask, curious. Santana raises her eyebrow already picturing the poor victim.

"First I would find out who they are, meet them, threaten them to back off and if that doesn't work, I can always follow through my threat which will cause them trauma" Santana smiles evilly and laughs seeing Brittany's scared and amused expression. The blonde leans in kissing Santana gently.

"PDA much?" Kairi remarks using the same phrase Santana used on them. Santana just glares at her after she pulled away from her blonde. "Ow!" Kairi exclaims after getting hit by Santana but snickers all along. They start to argue leaving their blonde girlfriend and fiancée to shake their heads when Quinn remembers the party.

"Oh yeah, I have this party tomorrow night with my office friends and I want you three to come along" Quinn says, stopping the argument between the two Latina's. Kairi nods immediately followed by Brittany then Santana. A party would be nice for a change.

Quinn takes Kairi's hand in hers as they walked to the club where the party was being held. She sees some of her office mates before walking to Rachel Berry.

"Hi Quinn, I'm so glad you came" Rachel says happily. Kairi eyes her up after seeing the twinkle in the short brunette's eyes when she greeted Quinn. Quinn lets go of Kairi's hand to hug her co-worker.

"Of course I'll come. You don't mind me bringing someone right?" Quinn gestures to her three companions. Rachel smiles brightly.

"No problem at all Quinnie. Are they your friends?" she asks, studying the three women.

"Well yes. Actually this is my" before Quinn could finish Rachel interrupts, shaking hands with Kairi, Santana and Brittany.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Rachel Berry, Quinn's partner" Rachel proudly claims, getting a subtle glare from Kairi.

"I'm Brittany and this is my fiancée Santana" Brittany gestures to them, Santana giving a small wave.

"And I'm Kairi, Quinn's girlfriend" Kairi says, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist in a territorial manner. "Nice to meet you" she adds, feeling Quinn's hazel eyes on her.

"Oh, I didn't know Quinn has a girlfriend. Quinn, you never told me you were in a relationship" Rachel says innocently. Kairi frowns, her grip on Quinn's waist loosening as she takes in Rachel's words. "Every time we talk about how our love life is, Quinn wouldn't say anything and walks back to her office, so we all..I mean, I assumed she was single after she and Noah broke up" Rachel adds making Kairi let go of Quinn's waist and just then Noah walked up to them.

_Oh great. Why not make it worse? Bring the ex-boyfriend here so that we could talk_. Kairi thought loathingly. Quinn looks at Kairi who was avoiding her while she smiles at Noah.

"Noah have you met Quinn's girlfriend yet? Did you know she has a girlfriend?" Rachel asks once Noah was standing beside her. The man smiles at his ex before turning to look at Kairi who was looking at him with blank expression.

"Yeah, we met already. Come on ladies, the party is just about to start" Noah escorts them to a table just as the party starts. Kairi subtly studying Rachel's interaction with Quinn. At one point, Rachel does this overly friendly way of holding Quinn's hand, Kairi lets it go then Rachel does this smiling like a love sick puppy at Quinn, looking at her with adoration in her eyes that just irked Kairi before she excuses herself to go outside. She didn't look at Quinn's worried look as she walked across the club to get to the backdoor and sighs in the breeze that hit her.

Okay, yes, Kairi's not much of a jealous type but once someone's eyeing her girlfriend she will not tolerate it. AT ALL. _And that damn Berry got the nerves to flirt with my girlfriend when she knows she's clearly TAKEN! _Her phone blasts and she takes it angrily.

"Kairi Zoldyck" she tries to calm her voice since she didn't look at the caller id.

"_Whoa, mija, what got you so angry?" _Kairi hears her mom's voice and relaxes a little.

"Sorry mom…it just that someone sent Quinn a bouquet of roses earlier and now a friend of hers is flirting with her. I'm just pissed" Kairi explains getting a laugh from the woman.

"_Oh mija, you are just like me, getting all jealous but I do believe you got some your father as well"_

"Did dad call you again?" she says knowing her dad wanted to be a part of their family. Yeah, too late for that.

"_Yes, he's wants to meet you tomorrow. He's in New York for a few days and wants to see you"_

"Why didn't he call me himself?" she asks getting a bit irritated.

"_Well, I told him I'll ask you first before he can meet you. He's really persuasive so try and listen to what he has to say, okay mija?"_

Kairi thought about saying no before rolling her eyes. _Might as well get this over with once and for all. _"Okay mom, tell him to give the details for tomorrow. I got to go, I need to check if Rachel's doing something to Quinn"

"_Okay sweetie. Love you. Take care okay. Tell the others I said 'hi'"_ Kairi hums in recognition.

"Bye mom. Take care. Love you too. I will" she hangs up before walking back to the club and to their table just to see Rachel snaking her arm down Quinn's back. She rolls her eyes, before she could walk back to them, her phone vibrates. She looks down to see a new text message from an unknown number. She opens it quickly and reads her dad's plan for tomorrow. She types a quick 'okay' and resumes walking to the others. Quinn sees Kairi walking back to them and untangles herself from Rachel to let Kairi wrap her in her arms. Quinn sighs when Kairi did just that, this is where she belongs.

"Where have you been?" Quinn whispers loudly enough. Kairi tightens her hold on the blonde before answering.

"I needed air" she pause, buries her head on Quinn's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. "My dad wants to see me tomorrow" she adds. Quinn looks back at her to see a blank expression on her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know" Kairi shrugs. "Come with me tomorrow?" Quinn nods her head before kissing Kairi softly.

"I should've known he wants to meet me at a place like this" Kairi states getting of the car and seeing a posh hotel. Quinn looks at the building to see what Kairi meant. She looks back at her girlfriend for some answers, Kairi reading her easily. "My dad likes to show his status" Kairi states flatly, walking up to Quinn's side and taking her hand. "We should go inside, he's probably there waiting for us and the sooner we finish this, the better" Quinn nods and they walk to the front doors. Quinn's breath was taken away when she sees the chandelier hanging above them, the marbled floors and the amazing paintings on the wall.

"Ms Zoldyck?" a woman around her 30's smiles at them. Kairi nods and they follow the woman through the lobby and to a room away from the busy lobby. "He's been waiting for you" she says before going back to the front desk. Quinn looks at her girlfriend, seeing the scowl and frown on her face, she leans in and kisses her. Kairi smiles instantly, her frown gone as she gazes at Quinn.

"I'm here okay?" Quinn caresses Kairi's cheek in a comforting manner before opening the doors to see a man, intimidating man, sitting on the leather chair, looking up at them and smiles. Quinn somehow sees the resemblance of Kairi's smile on her dad.

"I was hoping you'd show up. You brought a friend with you I see" her dad says standing up.

"You don't mind right? Or else I wouldn't even be here" Kairi answers rather coldly. The man shakes his head, gesturing them to sit. Kairi leads Quinn to the chairs and takes her hand immediately after they are seated. "And Quinn's not my friend, she's my girlfriend" she adds seeing her dad in shock at the revelation. "Let's get this over with. Tell me why you wanted to talk to me" Kairi says, snapping the man out of his shock state.

"Kairi I wanted to talk to you. Know about you. You're 26 right? It's been 21 years" he says with a sad smile. Kairi glares at him but relaxes when Quinn squeezed her hand.

"You wouldn't miss anything if you didn't leave us" Quinn squeezes her hand again to comfort her girlfriend. She knew the story and knows how much it hurts Kairi just remembering it and now, here they are, across the man who caused all the hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I want you to check the place out. It's really sturdy and huge" Robert says after telling Kairi and Quinn the place he intended to give to his daughter. Kairi frowns at her father.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, fixing a cold stare at him. Robert sighs; he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Kairi. She was as stubborn and free-spirited as her mom.

"I want to at least be a part of your life and give you everything I wasn't able to" he explains. He takes time to study his daughter. She has a good mix of both their features, her eyes were of her mother's as well as her nose and lips but she inherited his complexion and his smile. As far as her personality goes, she is her mother's that is until Quinn excuses herself to answer Rachel, Kairi frowns and Robert knows by then, she had somehow inherited his subtle jealous attitude.

"Who's Rachel?" the man asks trying to start a conversation.

"Her co-worker, who is clearly crushing on my girlfriend" ah yes, the possessiveness is both their attitude, more from him actually. "Why'd you left us?" Kairi asks her eyes not leaving Quinn's body behind the door. Robert taken aback by the sudden shift blinks. "Didn't you love mom? Us?" her voice cracks at the end.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I did love your mom" he answers apologetically. It was the truth, he did love Melissa, she was the only woman who could deal with all his bullshit.

"The why?" this time light brown eyes locks with gray ones.

"Because I was stupid enough to let myself lose control. When I found out Narcissa was pregnant with my child, I was forced to take actions. I know she was my first girlfriend but I loved your mom dearly. News came out and your grandparents wanted me to marry Narcissa. The news about me and your mom not working out is a lie. In fact, we're the complete opposites but they attract right?" at this Robert smiles after remembering the hardships he went through just to date the Latina.

"So we filed a divorce and I left. I wanted to take custody on you but your mom doesn't want it. I couldn't take you away from her. Then I heard she got married, at that time my marriage with Narcissa was falling apart. She wasn't your mom; I couldn't bring myself to love her with all that I am when a huge part of me still belongs to your mom. We filed a divorce just after 3 years of being together but I took custody over my daughter." He finishes. Kairi takes in this information, so everything was done to save the Prescott family name.

"Do you still love mom?" she asks after 5 long minutes. Robert smiles at this making it known e still have feelings for Melissa.

"Yes" he answers, Kairi taken aback for a while. Quinn comes back saying sorry she took so long before another word was exchange between the father and daughter. "It's okay Quinn. We were just finishing up. I should let you girls go, you have more important things to do" Kairi stands up with Quinn and they walk back to the lobby. "I hope to hear from you soon" Robert says sadly. He did have a talk with his daughter but he knows he still has a long way to go to reconcile with her.

"Take care Mr Prescott" Quinn says politely. The man was charming and polite, she muses.

"I think you should work on getting mom back. I heard she's back on the market again" Kairi says, surprising not just her dad but also her girlfriend. "She loves roses but you know that" she adds, waving goodbye to her dad and walking to her car. She drives off to their apartment with a smile on her face.

"Okay. What happened when I was on the phone?" Quinn asks, seeing the change of character Kairi showed before they left.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got to take my girlfriend out on a date" she grins making Quinn roll her eyes.

Their impromptu date went well. Going home to see their two roommates making out on the couch was nothing new to them. So ignoring Santana and Brittany, Quinn leads Kairi to their bedroom. They settle in a comfortable silence before Quinn decides to break that silence.

"So….you never told me what happened when I was on the phone" she states while playing with the fingers on her stomach.

"Oh….well…I finally understand why my parents divorced. My dad had an affair with his 1st girlfriend and got her pregnant"

"Okay" Quinn frowns; she knew that was the reason why Kairi's parents split.

"Well you see…to save the company's image, my grandparents forced my dad to file a divorce with mom. Then reasoning it out as them not working anymore" Kairi's voice darkens. "My own grandparents didn't care about my family but their stupid company" Quinn looks up to see her eyes darker. "Dad and Narcissa didn't work out but kept a front about them living together. Dad won custody over my half sister." She pauses, Quinn still looking at her.

"Do you forgive your dad now that you know the truth?" she asks hesitantly.

"I don't know really" Kairi locks eyes with Quinn. "He still loves my mom" she states with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"That explains the teasing you made when we were saying goodbye" Quinn muses. "Why don't you give your dad a chance to be part of your life? I know he left but he still loves you and your mom" Quinn says. "And we should check out the place he gave you. Who know right?" she adds getting a nod from Kairi.

"Okay, we'll check it tomorrow" they smile at each other.

The next day, the four of them check out the address. After asking what floor it was, the manager brought them to the uppermost level of the building to a penthouse. Santana, Brittany and Quinn couldn't believe what they're seeing. It was huge and has a pool and Jacuzzi.

"This is the penthouse Mr Prescott bought for you Ms Zoldyck. He owns this building but wants the best for you" the manager states, giving them a small tour. "It has 5 rooms in total, a pool and Jacuzzi, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and living room." Santana gave a low whistle.

"He bought this all for me?" Kairi says, though she could see her dad buying her expensive things.

"I was hoping you'd give this place a chance" Kairi turns around to see her dad and her mom standing on the doorway. "Do you like it?" he asks walking into the room.

"Its…huge" was all Kairi say. Melissa hugs the four women before standing next to Robert. "I don't think I can take it"

"Kairi, please take it. This isn't even enough for all the years I've missed. Mr Andrews" he calls the manager. "Make sure to have the parking lot to fit at least 5 cars" he says and the manager nods before talking on his radio.

"This is too much and wait, why are you two together?" Kairi asks, raising an eyebrow at her parents.

"Baby take it, let your dad do what he wants and he asked me out on a date. We just dropped by here to check if you're okay" Melissa explains, Kairi's mouth drops open. "Close your mouth baby a fly might fly in there." Melissa teases, slipping her arm on Robert's, the two walking out of the room.

"When will I expect you to transfer here Ms?" Mr Andrews asks the still shell-shocked Kairi. Quinn shakes her girlfriend bringing her out of her jumbled thoughts

"Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Thank you Mr Andrews." Quinn answers for them. The four walks out of the building, Santana and Brittany talking about which room they were going to take while Kairi and Quinn listens to them well Quinn is Kairi's mind was drifting away.

**So what do you guys think? Still with me so far? Or should I just drop this story?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everything was set on their new home. Brittany just finished putting all their clothes in the closet while Santana finishes her instructions to the guys. Kairi watches in amazement, her dad definitely planned this out. What she didn't expect is for Rachel Berry to move in with them. She watches begrudgingly as the petite brunette finish putting her things in her room, not noticing Santana beside her.

"You know, when I said yes to this place I didn't expect a hobbit as a part of the package." Kairi states making Santana laugh. Santana knew Kairi's not the mean one but for some reason Rachel just manages to push all the wrong buttons on Kairi, so it's no wonder she's hostile towards her.

"Me either but hey, her room is on the other side of yours so she's not going to disturb you and Quinn" Santana teases getting a chuckle from her cousin. The two Latinas watches as their new home get finish. The penthouse was huge so a lot of their stuffs were put away at places their old apartment didn't have, they now have 4 couches unlike in the apartment. The kitchen was beautiful and has a nice color, Kairi just want to start using it. Rachel comes bouncing down the stairs to the two Latinas.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here before I look for a new apartment." She states and smiles really big when Quinn stands beside Kairi.

"No problem Rach. Anything for a friend right" the blonde replies. "Right Kairi?" she asks her girlfriend who nods stiffly and forces a smile to grace her face.

_Kairi finishes packing their things since Quinn was still in her office. She stands up and stretches when the door opens. Walking out of the bedroom, she smiles at her girlfriend but her smile was gone when she sees no other than Rachel Berry behind Quinn._

"_Hey" Quinn greets the brunette, kissing her quickly while letting Rachel carry her stuff inside the apartment._

"_Hey" Kairi replies eyes locked on the intruder. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here Rach?" she asks with a sickeningly sweet smile._

"_Oh that's right I forgot to tell you" Quinn says from the bedroom, Kairi walks in there with Rachel following her._

"_Forgot to tell me what?"_

"_Rachel needs a place to stay since she got kick out of her old one, I thought she could stay with us while she looks for a new apartment since the penthouse is huge" Quinn explains. 'Say what now?' Kairi looks back at Rachel who smiles sheepishly at her._

"_Whoa, what's she doing here?" Santana says from behind with Brittany wrap around her._

"_She got kick out of her apartment. She's staying with us till she finds a new one" Quinn explains standing beside Kairi. "That's okay with you two right?"_

"_Of course"_

"_I think you need to ask Kairi, she is the owner of the penthouse" Santana states knowing her cousin was probably thinking of ways to end Rachel if she becomes a problem. Yes Kairi's a sweetheart but touch what's hers, she becomes a bitch. Quinn turns around to get Kairi's permission._

"_Please baby, it's just temporary. Once she finds a new place she can move out" Kairi sighs, she could never say no to Quinn especially her using the 'baby' pet name so she nods getting a squeal from the blonde while Rachel smiles really big. She sees Santana mouthing her 'whipped', snickering besides the other blonde._

And that's how she ended up sharing her home with Rachel. Quinn and Rachel sits on the couch and talks about work, safe topic. Kairi walks to the bedroom; it was now filled with pictures and their clothes. She really does not like Rachel being in the house but she knows she's as whipped as Santana is to Brittany. Quinn notices the disappearance of her girlfriend and excuses herself to see the brunette lying on their bed, with close eyes. The blonde slowly make her way to the bed and settles herself near the lying woman.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing. This is just too much. My dad coming back to my life then giving me all of this" Kairi answers opening her eyes. "I miss us. We've been busy, I miss us" Kairi pulls Quinn down on top of her, wrapping her in her arms. "I miss you" she whispers softly into her ear, kissing her on her spot, sending electricity down Quinn's body.

"Hmmm…I miss you too" Quinn replies, her breathing getting harder as Kairi place kisses onto the blondes jaw to the corner of her lips. Quinn closes the distance, kissing Kairi hard as if they haven't gotten the chance to do so. Hands travelled to Quinn's waist, inching their way to her back pockets, lightly squeezing her ass. Moaning against Kairi's lips, she started to grind her hips against Kairi's. "Show me how much" she says through pants as Kairi massages her ass, she feels that damn smirk the half Latina have before being rolled onto her back.

"Are you sure?" with that Kairi licks her earlobe, nibbling on it.

"Mmhmm" Quinn answers, her body responding to Kairi's caresses. "How much did you miss me?" she asks, exposing her neck to the woman, feeling her mouth on the spot.

"So so much" Kairi answers, licking that one spot she knows that drives Quinn crazy, biting it softly to make a mark before soothing it with her tongue. Quinn moans louder, slightly forgetting the others downstairs. "Thank god the rooms are soundproof or else Santana will be up here" Kairi chuckles making the woman beneath her chuckle.

"How'd you know it's soundproof? I didn't hear your dad say it"

"I had my own ways to know" Kairi says, bumping their noses together. Quinn raises her eyebrow at her. "I asked Mr Andrews about the rooms and did a little research"

"Aha" Quinn's breath hitches as Kairi resumes her ministrations, grabbing the hem of the blonde's shirt exposing some skin to touch. Kairi smirks at her, her hands slowly making their way up but before she could reach those breasts she loves a knock on the door stops her. Quinn opens her eyes and mentally groans. It has been quite a long time since they had sex and now somebody's blocking that. "Yes?" she says quickly wanting to go back to whatever they were doing before the interruption.

"Quinn I got a call from the office telling us to meet them there. We have a meeting in an hour" Rachel's voice rings out from the other side of the door. Kairi narrows her gaze on the door, wishing she could burn that door down and probably hit Rachel. Quinn sighs, hating the fact she can't do what she want with her girl.

"Thanks Rach. I'll be out in 5 minutes" she reluctantly peels herself away from Kairi to fix her hair and change her clothes. Kairi lies back on their bed, looking up at the ceiling silently hating the bad timing. "Hey come on. I know your sulking. Trust me I hate this as much as you do but I really need to go. I'll see you later and then we can continue where we left off" Quinn suggests seductively. Kairi looks at her, like really looks at her and sees that glint in Quinn's eyes, unfortunately for them, Kairi has a shift at the hospital that night.

"I have a shift in the hospital tonight" Kairi pouts making the blonde pout as well. "Sorry Quinn" Quinn shakes her head no. It wasn't their fault, their jobs made it almost impossible to spend time together with Quinn working in the morning while Kairi at night.

"It's okay Kairi. Maybe we can have breaks from our jobs and then we'll have sex" Quinn winks at her, taking her hand and walking them to the front of the door where Rachel is waiting. "I'll see you later" they kiss briefly before Quinn disappears down the hallway.

**Okay, I don't hate Rachel if that's what you think, I just dislike her. Don't bash please I'm just writing what I feel :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter majorly involves Brittana.**

Santana watches the kids on the Peds department adoringly. Only two more months from her wedding with the love of her life and she's thinking of starting a family. Everything was set, the place the wedding will be held, the reception, the gowns, flowers, everything. She can't wait to get married.

"Hey Santana" she hears one of my colleagues greet her. "You look like deep in thought"

"Yeah, just thinking about the wedding" she explains, sort of.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited for you Santana. So planning about having kids?" the sandy haired doctor asks. Santana smiles at the thought of a little her and a little Brittany running around their home. "I'll take your smile as a yes then" Sam smiles at her. "Well I better go, I have surgery in an hour. See you around Lopez or should I say Pierce?" Santana rolls her eyes at Sam, watching him disappear around the corner. Santana stayed a few more minutes in the Peds department before getting paged by Kairi.

Brittany was extremely feeling more energetic today than any other day before. She sees the kids and teens coming in the studio doors, eager to start their dance lessons. She always pictures herself with kids running around the house with her other half. But now, she gets doubtful of having children not because she's getting married to a woman but because she doesn't know if Santana wants children at all. She sighs but quickly composes herself as she greets the kids and their parents or guardians, telling them exactly what she was planning to teach and reassuring them of their kids' safety. After some stretching and warm up, Brittany decided to teach them mostly the basic steps of dancing. After almost 4 hours of teaching, Brittany was completely covered in sweat but opted to take a shower back in the penthouse since Santana was probably home by now. The blonde was thankful for the change in Santana's schedule in the hospital; they can now spend most nights together. She drives home and takes a long shower, walking out of the bathroom to her fiancée smirking at her on their bed.

"How was work today babe?" Santana asks, letting her eyes roam the blonde's body. Brittany smiles up at her, walking seductively, kissing her soundly.

"I had so much fun teaching the kids San. They were just so cute" Brittany beams at the woman, who was laughing at her enthusiastic behaviour.

"I thought so. You really do love kids don't you?" Santana asks, looking for a way to address the issue she wanted to talk to Brittany. Brittany nods before walking to their closet to take a t-shirt and shorts, putting them on quickly before turning around to see Santana with her thinking face.

Santana and Brittany cuddled up on the couch watches as Kairi and Quinn exchange words with Rachel occupying the other couch. Apparently, Quinn's secret admirer haven't stopped from giving her flowers every morning now on Quinn's desk and Kairi's finally losing grip of her calm composure about the matter. It was the first time Kairi addressed the matter when Quinn came home with a bouquet of white roses that night. Santana watches as Kairi keeps control of her emotion unlike her, Kairi's the complete opposite of Santana when it comes down to showing emotions. While Kairi doesn't jump to conclusions and show her jealousy then and there without assessing the situation, Santana lets people see her emotion crystal clear, letting people know that what was hers was hers and damn right she'll fight for them. That's the problem with her cousin though, she's not used to showing her jealousy, instead of confronting and fighting, Kairi dodges it to avoid fights that'll probably end any relationship when both parties are on high temper.

"Are they going to be okay?" Brittany asks, worried for her two best friends. She's never seen Kairi and Quinn argue nor have seen Kairi lose control of her emotions but right now she can see that control on the verge of slipping away. Then Kairi sighs deeply before uttering the words she never expected.

"Look, we should just stop this right now before we say things we don't really mean. I'll take the couch tonight and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping since Rachel's going to be there" Kairi shoots Rachel a look as if she knows the petite woman was the secret admirer. Yup, Rachel's been sleeping in Quinn's room since the next day she moved in with them stating something about not being able to sleep alone which got questioned by Santana and Kairi of course. After Kairi said those words, Quinn looked lost for a moment not noticing Kairi moving to their bedroom then back to the living room with a pillow and blanket. Santana nudges Brittany leading her to their bedroom to let Kairi settle herself on the couch.

"Is Kairi really going to sleep on the couch tonight?" the blonde asks Santana as she comes out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Santana nods answering Brittany.

"Typical Kairi. She never likes confrontation especially this one" Santana settles herself on her side of the bed, snuggling to Brittany. "Don't worry about them babe. I know Kairi well enough to know this wouldn't take long to make up" Brittany nods burying her face on Santana's hair, inhaling that intoxicating smell the Latina have. The two fall asleep with only one dream; a family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Quinn walks in to a single red rose lying on her desk. She lets a small smile grace her lips picking the flower up; it had a note saying _'a single rose for the only one I love –SA'. _Days like these Quinn sometimes wishes Kairi could do such gesture but she's not complaining of how Kairi is. There are those rare moments where the woman lets her romantic side take on and does all the romantic gestures every man knows and those are the moments Quinn loves the most but she can't help wishing it was her Kairi who was sending these flowers and notes. She leans back on her chair, looking at the skyscrapers outside her window; somehow she misses all these romantic cliché gestures Noah had spoiled her with. _Woah Quinn, what in the world are you thinking all of sudden?_ Her mind comes to a screeching halt when she realizes how crazy her thoughts were becoming. _Yes Kairi is not the most romantic person in the world but isn't that better than being totally predictable? With her you never know what plans she got._ Yeah, Quinn muses as she lets her mind be taken by thoughts of her brunette.

Everyday Quinn receives either a bouquet or just a few numbers of roses on her desk, she tried asking Tina who left the flowers but her secretary doesn't know since the flowers are already there before any of them arrive in the office. She sighs and contemplates on locking her door but she couldn't bring herself to do it as the days passed and she receives more roses with each passing day. Quinn takes the flowers home noting Kairi doesn't seem to mind at all with them but with each passing day she sees the change in Kairi's attitude towards the flowers and towards Rachel. At first Quinn doesn't think about it at all but last night, Kairi was definitely acting more hostile towards Rachel, even gave her an apartment way too far from their workplace which caused her to reprimand Kairi.

Quinn brings home the bouquet of roses she walked in this morning, Kairi's smile falters seeing the flowers cradled in the blonde's arm.

"Another one?" Kairi questions feeling her grip on her emotion slipping through her fingers. "Whoever this person is they do have the guts to still give you flowers even after knowing you're taken" Kairi shots a quick glance at Rachel, yes she knows Rachel was the culprit. How could she not? The very next night right after Rachel moved in with them she's been nothing but a problem to Kairi and Quinn.

_Rachel comes in their room in her night clothes. Kairi looks at her with confusion and a hint of annoyance in her features._

"_Hey Rach. What's up?" Quinn asks in her friendly voice though she was pretty annoyed herself for Rachel's interruption yet again. 'And when things were getting so good' she thought sighing mentally._

"_Hi guys, well I was kinda hoping you'd let me stay in your room. I can't sleep alone in mine" Rachel explains getting a bemused look from Kairi while a confuse one from Quinn._

"_Wait, how come you couldn't sleep alone when you lived by yourself before you got kicked out for some reason. Seriously Rachel" Kairi says exasperatedly._

"_Well you see, I had a cat named Barbara who sleeps with me so I wasn't really alone but then she died and I'm not used to not having anyone" Kairi gawks at the woman standing on the door. 'She's not fucking serious is she?'_

"_Oh well, if it's just for tonight I don't see why not but you have to sleep on the floor though" Quinn says seeing Kairi's eyebrow disappear on her hairline. "We have an extra mattress so you can just pull it out and settle yourself in it" she adds before turning to see Kairi who was on the verge of snapping at Rachel._

"_Thank you. I really appreciate this. I'll go get my pillow and blanket" Rachel turns and walks out of the room. Kairi finally getting her voice back turns to Quinn._

"_She cannot be serious?" was all she says. Quinn shrugs at her smiling sweetly hoping their moment wasn't totally ruined._

"_It's just for tonight Kairi. Please?" she pleads Kairi sighing in defeat. Yeah like she could say no to the blonde. Rachel comes back with her pillow and blanket, Kairi sets the extra mattress on the floor and let Rachel settle in it before snuggling back to Quinn. They hear Rachel saying goodnight to them and waited till she was asleep. But of course they couldn't continue what they were doing earlier before Rachel's interruption since they couldn't risk getting caught. So they settle on cuddling content to touching one another, feeling each other's warmth. Quinn thinks about how now that Kairi's usual shift in the hospital has been change to morning schedule, another obstacle comes their way. Quinn sighs, burying her face on Kairi's neck, letting her mild scent lull her to sleep. Turns out Rachel doesn't want to sleep alone in her own bedroom and kept persisting on sleeping in Quinn and Kairi's. Quinn was beginning to get frustrated, she was suppose to have sex with Kairi but now she can't because of Rachel. Quinn sucks it up for a friend._

"You don't want me bringing the flowers home?" Quinn questions. Kairi stays silent for a while. _Tell her your jealous you moron._

"I really wish you'd stop accepting the flowers Quinn, they are beginning to irate me" Kairi says through gritted teeth. Quinn frowns, _was she jealous?_

"Well I can't stop accepting them since they're there before I could catch whoever was leaving them. And I thought you don't mind me bringing them?" Quinn says seeing a flash in Kairi's eyes but wasn't able to decipher it.

"I have a pretty good idea who they're from" a quick glance at Rachel. "At first I didn't mind thinking they'll stop once knowing that you're mine but I guess I was dead wrong" Kairi states just with a little venom for Rachel to sense.

"Are you jealous Kairi?" Quinn tries hiding her smile seeing Kairi jealous. Kairi sighs, _Of course I'm jealous Quinn, what'd you expect from me? My girl's receiving flowers every single day and they're not even from me._ Kairi thought bitterly. "Kairi, they're just flowers, look don't worry about the person sending them. I'm sure they mean no harm"

"Right with love notes, pretty harmless" Kairi mumbles but Quinn hears her anyway.

"Well at least some stranger gives me this much attention while my girlfriend rarely do anything romantic" Quinn snaps. She was feeling nothing to Kairi and with all the flowers and notes she can't help herself. Kairi looks at her in disbelief. Quinn realizing what she just said opens her mouth but Kairi was quick to interrupt her with a calm voice nonetheless.

"Look, we should just stop this right now before we say things we don't really mean. I'll take the couch tonight and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping since Rachel's going to be there" Kairi says wanting nothing more than to avoid a confrontation based on their angry emotions. She sees Rachel holding a happy smile. _Maybe this isn't a very good idea_. She sighs and walks to their bedroom, taking her pillow and a blanket before walking back to the living room where Santana and Brittany got up so she could settle on the couch. Quinn was still standing not sure what just happened but Rachel leads her upstairs to their room. Tomorrow they'll talk when they both had their heads cooled down.

Kairi was awoken by the sound of her pager. She looks at the clock to see it was still 5 in the morning. Her mind catches when she takes in her surrounding; _right I opt to sleep on the couch to cool my head down. _Kairi gets up and walks to their bedroom, opening the door she sees Rachel on her side of the bed with Quinn snuggling on her. She wanted nothing more than to rip Rachel away but it was her idea to leave Rachel with Quinn and now the hobbit, as she gracefully dubs her, is taking advantage to a vulnerable Quinn. She shakes her thoughts, quickly changing to her work clothes.

"Didn't know you were scheduled this early" Santana states as Kairi runs to the front door.

"I got paged. San do me a favour and keep an eye on hobbit. She's taking advantage of me and Quinn's current situation." Kairi says and Santana nods before she runs to the elevator.

Quinn wakes up thinking it was Kairi beside her as she snuggles closer but her scent was different, the blonde looks up and sees Rachel. Blinking a few times Quinn remembers the fight or almost fight she had with Kairi, slowly extracting herself from the petite woman to sit up on the bed before deciding to see if Kairi was still asleep on the couch. Disappointed to see Kairi was gone, Quinn heads to the kitchen to make some coffee when Santana walks in.

"Morning" Santana greets taking a mug out to fill it with milk.

"Morning" Quinn answers absentmindedly.

"Kairi got paged so she had to leave" Santana says after taking a drink of her milk. "Trust me she didn't want to leave not before you two talk but it was pretty important" Santana explains. Quinn looks at her best friend and nods silently.

"You got the day off today?" Quinn asks, changing the subject. Santana nods, she got the day off which she was thankful for, it was rare for her to get any day off because of her specialty but her dad wanted her to rest after the back to back surgery she did. Just then Santana's phone rings, she looks at the caller I.d. to see Kairi's name flash.

"Hey K, finish from surgery already?" Santana says letting Quinn know it was Kairi and putting it on speaker.

"_Yeah, it wasn't easy. Anyway, I met someone interesting. She's a new Peds Surgeon"_

"Really? What makes her interesting?" Santana questions getting a chuckle from the other end.

"_Firstly, I'm on speaker aren't I? Secondly, she's interesting because she's my half sister"_ Kairi explains smiling widely on the other end.

"Wait what?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"_I know. She transferred here after getting chief resident at her old hospital. Dad called me and told me I might meet April today. Guess I did"_

"And you're okay with it right?"

"_Why wouldn't I be? She's pretty cool. Hey San I gotta go. Something's going on here. See you later. Bye San, Quinn and Brittany"_

"Okay K, bye." The three women say to the phone and it goes dead. Santana suddenly had an uneasy feeling resting on her mind. She walks to the living room with Brittany and Quinn following behind them, taking hold of the remote and turning it on for some morning news.

"This just in. Cross Hospital has been infiltrated by a killer" the news anchor woman says making the three women in the room sit up straighter, looking at each other.

Kairi yawns for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got to the hospital. She and Caitlin just got out of the OR and were now hanging at the doctor's lounge. Her coffee was long gone some time ago when she was handed one by Nancy. Kairi looks at her watch to see it was almost 11 opting to finish an eight hour shift before going home.

"I heard we have a new Peds surgeon coming in today" they hear Emman's voice echo from the door and closer as the doctor takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"She's the Chief Resident in Perpetual Mercy before she transferred here. I can't wait to meet her. I heard she's beautiful" it was Nancy this time who spoke of the mystery doctor. Kairi looks up from her newspaper before seeing a figure on the doorway. It was one of the senior surgeons of the hospital talking to the unfamiliar figure.

"And this is the doctor's lounge where you can relax before another surgery calls your attention. Ah, these are some of the top surgeons we have" Dr Merrick walks towards the 4 doctors with the newest additional. "This is Dr Caitlin Ross, neurosurgeon, Dr Emman Hoang, plastic surgeon, Dr Nancy Cater, general surgeon and Dr Kairi Zoldyck, neurosurgeon" Dr Merrick introduces the 4. "This is Dr April Prescott, she's now a part of Peds surgeon" They shake hands and pausing when Kairi and April were the ones shaking hands. Dr Merrick left the lounge to attend to a surgery.

"Prescott?" Kairi states then remembers her dad calling earlier stating her half sister might get transferred today and alas, here she is now.

"Kairi…nice to finally meet you. Dad told me a lot of things about you" April smiles widely meeting her sister. She has to admit, Kairi's beauty was intimidating but she felt happiness spread through her.

"Nice to meet you too April" Kairi smiles and they take a seat. The sisters got busy getting to know each other as Emman and Nancy left to do another surgery. Kairi listens to her sister explain how Narcissa keeps ignoring her responsibility as her mother and that their dad was the one who takes care of April. Finally fed up with Narcissa, their dad gets a divorce and won custody over April which Kairi was thankful of. Sure they just met but Kairi felt comfortable; turns out they were the same age with Kairi older by 3 months. Kairi calls Santana to tell her the news, as she talks on the phone she hears Caitlin and April talking. After saying bye to her roommates she turns her attention to her companions, then hearing a shot Kairi gets up to walk to the door and see what the shot was for.

"What's going on out there?" Caitlin questions also coming to the door.

"I don't know Cait. Come on, let's get to the others" Kairi says with the two doctors nodding in agreement. As they walk, they could hear screams from some rooms, fear etched on every persons face. They turn a corner to see if they find Emman and Nancy but were instead come face to face with a man holding a pistol. Kairi's heart hammers in her chest as she realizes what's happening in her hospital. "Go hide somewhere" Kairi whispers to the others.

"Are you nuts?" Caitlin whispers back. She can't leave her best friend alone with a killer.

"We are not going without you Kairi" April states firmly. She just met her sister and she will not leave her with a freaking killer.

"Look, I'll try and talk to him but I need you both safe" they walk backwards as Kairi says this while the killer was distracted. Just before they could reach the corner where they came from, a noise from behind them gives their position to the killer. The man turns to the noises' direction to see three doctors. He walks towards them, gun ready to shoot the three.

"Sir put the gun down and we'll talk" Kairi says as she hides April and Caitlin behind her. _Fuck!_

"You doctors here?" the man asks gun still pointing at Kairi. Kairi nods slowly taking a step back only to be stopped by the man yelling. "You killed my son!" He shouts at them making the three flinch.

"Mr…" Kairi trails off not knowing the man's name.

"Morgan" he supplies.

"Mr Morgan, I'm pretty sure we didn't kill you son" Kairi's throat almost closes up from both fear for herself and her two companions.

"You didn't save him. He had so many dreams to fulfil and he died because you didn't save him" Mr Morgan was ready to pull the trigger when Kairi speaks up again.

"I'm sure our colleagues did everything they could to save your son Mr Morgan. Please sir, put the gun down" from the corner of her eye, she sees the police ready to shoot. "Mr Morgan this is not what your son want you to do. Think of how disappointed he is if you do this" Kairi tries to get through this man's head. Mr Morgan lowers the gun to contemplate what the doctor just said. Breathing a sigh of relief as the gun gets lower down, Caitlin looks at Kairi and April before looking back at the man. Suddenly the man's head looks up at them again, something flash in his eyes before they hear gunshots. Caitlin and April doesn't know where it came from, but the man in front of them was now on the floor with blood pooling around his body. The police runs towards the bloody man, April turning her attention to Kairi but was surprised to see her on the floor with blood coming out of her left chest.

"Kairi" April almost screams dropping down to the floor next to Kairi as Caitlin drops down next to her. April holds the wound to try and stop the bleeding as Caitlin pages Nancy to get a stretcher and ready the OR.

"Kairi, stay with us okay? We're gonna get you to the OR" Caitlin says, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Nancy arrives with some nurses to them, seeing Kairi loosing blood more and more, they hurry and put her on the stretcher, running to the OR. "Call Dr Lopez, tell him Kairi's been shot and needs operation immediately." Caitlin tells one of the nurses who nod and takes out his pager. They arrive in the OR and lays Kairi on the bed, ripping her clothes to assess the damage. Minutes later, Dr Lopez comes in and immediately instructs them. "April I need you to call your dad and tell him what happened" Caitlin then turns to Nancy. "I need you to call Santana, tell her what happened" Nancy disappears and comes back a few minutes with April behind her.

"Santana's on her way with Brittany and Quinn" Nancy says before taking her position beside Caitlin as they cut open Kairi's left chest to get the bullet out.

"Dad's on his way with Melissa" April says, watching them. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. One moment Kairi was standing in front of her the next she was on the floor bleeding.

"April, wait for Melissa and your dad. Also for Santana and the others" Caitlin instructs with April reluctantly leaving the room. She stares at the door for a few minutes before she hears footsteps running towards her. She looks up to see 2 brunettes and 2 blondes she never seen before.

"Where's Kairi Zoldyck?" the taller brunette asks, April blinks but before she could tell her, her dad and Melissa comes running to them.

"Santana" she hears Melissa say hugging the taller brunette.

"Aunt Melly, how did you know?" Santana asks despite knowing how. She just couldn't help it.

"April called Robert and told us what happened. We rushed here as fast as we could" Melissa answers hugging Quinn next before turning to Robert and April. "How is she April?" she asks the woman. Santana looks back and forth, trying to piece the puzzle.

"Caitlin and Dr Lopez are still working on taking the bullet out. I don't know where the bullet's location is but it was on her left chest" April answers and leans on her dad as she feels her knees weakening.

"Jesus" Santana breathes, praying that the bullet didn't damage any of the important blood vessels. They take a seat in the waiting room as minutes then a full hour ticks by. Quinn was still in shock after hearing the news.

_Quinn was sitting on the couch with Santana and Brittany while Rachel was on the one man chair as they watch the news about the killer roaming around Cross Hospital. With bated breaths they watch as the reporter gives updates, so far no one was killed but 5 has been shot, all doctors. Every time they say the doctor's name Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. It wasn't until Santana feels uneasy over something she doesn't know that Quinn starts to worry. With her attention glued to the news, she gives little attention to Santana's phone ringing on the coffee table. Santana takes the call seeing it was from Nancy, however what she expected wasn't anything but. Her hands shake as she listens to Nancy telling her Kairi being shot in her left chest and was now in the OR. _

"_We'll be there in 20" Santana finds her voice before disconnecting and turning to the others._

"_Is everything alright baby?" Brittany asks seeing Santana pale and hands shaking. She walks to her, holds her in comfort. "It's okay baby, tell us" she says comfortingly. Santana swallows the lump that formed in her throat before answering._

"_It's Kairi" the Latina starts gaining the attention of the women. "She's been shot and she's in the OR right now" those words were enough for Quinn's world to stop and her breathing hitches at her throat._

"_We should get down there and wait" Brittany speaks since her fiancée and best friend are both on the verge of breaking down. With a slight nod from the two women, Brittany leads them to the parking lot and drives them off to the hospital._

Quinn and Melissa hold hands, taking comfort from one another as Santana takes comfort from Brittany who was whispering comforting words into the Latina's ear, Robert comforting his daughter as Rachel sits silently on a corner. Every minute passing felt like an hour for all of them as they wait for someone, _anyone_, to tell them Kairi's safe and was now being transferred to the ICU for recovery. The door opens after 25 minutes to reveal a distraught looking Mikaela walking to them, taking a seat next to Melissa. Mikaela so happened to be in New York when Melissa called her, telling her of her sister's condition and as quickly as she could drives down to the hospital. Frantically asking the receptionist where Kairi was being operated and taking the direction arriving at the waiting room.

**A/N: This chapter was due to my active imagination. Sorry I left you guys hanging. Busy with school and all. Enjoy! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A full two hours of waiting before Caitlin walks into the room. Santana was quick to stand up and walk to her.

"Caitlin" was all she could say before Caitlin smiles at her.

"Sorry the operation took so long, we had a hard time locating the bullet since it was mere inches away from Kairi's left subclavian artery and almost penetrated her lung. We had to be very careful but she's stable now and we're transferring her to the ICU" Caitlin explains bringing huge relief to everyone in the room. She smiles at Quinn after she lets out a huge breath and excuses herself to check on Kairi before letting anyone visit her. Vance Lopez walks in through the door and hugs his sister.

"I almost lost her Van. God I don't know what I'll do" Melissa was full on crying now, she always took comfort in her brother's arms since they were little. Vance rubs soothing circles on her back to stop her from crying more.

"It's okay now Mel, she's alright. You won't lose her" Vance kisses Melissa's head before taking attention to the man he never thought he'd ever see again. "Robert" he says as a sort of greeting. Robert knows the hatred the older Lopez holds towards him after breaking his sister's heart and leaving them.

"Thank you Vance for saving Kairi" Robert says sincerely.

"I didn't know you still think of her as your daughter after leaving them. I did it for everyone who loves Kairi." Vance responds gaining the attention of the women in the room.

"It's okay Van, he's making amends for the years he lost with Kairi. With us" Melissa extracts herself from Vance enough to look at him. "When can we see Kairi?" Melissa asks quickly changing the subject. That was enough for Vance to avert his attention from hate to love.

"You can see her now although she will be asleep for a few hours maybe a day" Vance states and leads all of them to the ICU room where Kairi was resting. As soon as they see Kairi, Melissa, Quinn, Santana and Mikaela rush to the bedside to take a look at Kairi and ease the pain in their chest. April was somewhat reluctant to walk near the bedside until Melissa calls her, she moves across the room and stands next to Melissa.

"I hope you won't hurt them again Robert. I'm warning you if you leave them again, you won't see any of them at all" Vance threatens while the women take a good look at his niece. "They went to hell already after you left them 21 years ago and I don't want them to go through it all over again" he adds. Robert looks at him with determination.

"I won't make the same mistake of leaving my family again Vance. I made that mistake once; I'm not going to make it again. I'm going to get my family back together" Vance sees the sincerity and truth behind those eyes.

"Good" was the entire doctor say. "Why don't you go see Kairi, isn't that why you're here Prescott?" Vance says and watches as the man walks up behind Melissa who leans in into his embrace.

Quinn stays at the bedside while she lets the others buy food and rest. It's been 5 hours since Kairi's operation and she doesn't want to leave her side at all. Caitlin comes in to check on Kairi, Quinn may get jealous of Caitlin but right now she was grateful of the doctor.

"Hi Quinn. You're not tired yet?" Caitlin asks as she jots down.

"Hey, no. I want to stay awake till she wakes up" Quinn explains with Caitlin nodding. "Were you there when she got shot?" Quinn asks. Caitlin takes a few minutes to remember the events.

"Yeah, we were looking for the others when we came face to face with Mr Morgan, the killer. Kairi tried talking him out of his state but it was all too sudden. Gunshots and the next thing I know April was down on her knees trying to stop the bleeding."

"I see" Quinn says stroking her thumb across Kairi's knuckles.

"Look Quinn, I know you don't like me that much since Kairi and I had a bit of history together and the fact that I still have feelings for her but she only has eyes for you. Trust me, she loves you more than strawberries" Caitlin says getting a chuckle out of Quinn.

"I'm sorry Caitlin. It's just that, I don't want to lose her and when I'm against someone like you, I don't stand a chance" Quinn admits. She always felt threatened by Caitlin, she once asked Kairi if she ever hooked up with Caitlin and knowing they had a brief relationship was enough for Quinn to be threatened. Caitlin knows Kairi better than her and feels like she's better off with the doctor than her.

"On the contrary, it's I who doesn't stand a chance against you Quinn Fabray" she hears Caitlin's voice, snapping her out of her reverie. "Sure Kairi and I had a brief relationship, there's one thing I didn't have with her" Quinn looks at her in curiosity. "We never have sex" Quinn's cheeks turn red. _Did Kairi tell her about us having sex for the first time? O my God._ "Relax Quinn, she didn't tell me about anything. But I bet you had sex right?" Caitlin inquires and Quinn nods shyly. "Good" Caitlin walks to the door.

"Caitlin" she turns around to look at the blonde woman. "I hope we can be friends"

"We are friends Quinn. See you around" Caitlin walks out of the room with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Maybe I should end it here? What you guys think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

April watches her sister thoroughly. She convinced Quinn to rest since the blonde never left Kairi's side 12 hours ago. She sighs, cranes her neck to the side and closes her eyes for a while upon hearing the door open, she opens her eyes to see Mikaela walking in and taking a seat next to her.

"How'd you convince Quinn to take a shut eye?" Mikaela questions after her failed attempts to take the blonde's place in monitoring Kairi.

"I told her she really needed sleep and promise her I'll wake her up as soon as Kairi make movements" April smiles at the blonde sleeping on the couch.

"Should've tried that one" Mikaela mumbles getting a hearty laugh from the girl next to her.

"Yes you should have" April winks at her before turning her attention back to her sleeping sister still laughing. Mikaela looks down as she feels a blush coming up to her face but not because of embarrassment, oh no not at all. It was something different, something she couldn't explain and it's scaring the life out of her. April stop laughing and starts a conversation with Mikaela, _might as well get to know her, _April thought. Mikaela opens up to April, telling her how she took up psychology and went to Europe for some convention before coming back to the U.S. April then tells Mikaela about her life in med school and her life before coming to New York. The two of them grows comfortable with each other but stops when they notice Kairi moving, April quickly calls Caitlin as Mikaela wakes Quinn up. Quinn wakes up and walks to the bedside as Kairi opens her eyes after 24 hours of sleep. Caitlin comes in the room to check Kairi's vital signs. As Kairi adjusts her eyes to the light, she looks around to see her two sisters, her best friend and her girlfriend, her mind still working on catching up at the events that transpired.

"How you feeling Kairi?" she hears Caitlin asks.

"Fine" Kairi's voice was hoarse but it was to be expected.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" Caitlin inquires and lets Kairi take a few minutes to regain her voice.

"Yeah. I guess I got shot huh?" Kairi tries to lighten the somewhat heavy atmosphere.

"Yeah but you're okay now. You need a week to recover. Dr Lopez already gave you the leave when you were sleeping" Kairi nods.

"What happened to Mr Morgan?" typical Kairi, Caitlin thinks.

"He died. After he pulled the trigger the police shot him, killing him instantly" Caitlin says and she sees the sad look Kairi's eyes held. "Rest up Kai, tomorrow you'll be out of the hospital and back in your apartment" she kisses her forehead, a gesture they always did since med school before leaving the room. Kairi looks at April who smiles at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hi" Kairi says before looking at Mikaela. "I thought you were in Italy"

"I came home last week. I'll go tell the others you're awake" Mikaela says and leave with April to go find the others leaving Quinn and Kairi alone. Quinn takes a seat on the chair, taking hold of Kairi's hand.

"Hey Quinn" Kairi says looking at Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I almost lost you and we had a stupid fight. I was so scared Kairi" Quinn admits. It scared her thinking they even had to fight because of Quinn's stupid admirer and she almost lost the woman she loves.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Quinn looks up to see sadness in Kairi's eyes. "I don't like us fighting. I'll try and be more" Kairi was cut off by soft lips she never thought she'd feel again. Yes Kairi was scared she wouldn't live after getting shot and thank the heavens for letting her live and see all the people she loves.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for saying those things" Quinn says before pressing her lips harder to Kairi's. Kairi traces her tongue on those soft pink lips and was granted access immediately, her tongue toying with Quinn's before exploring her mouth. Quinn almost climbed the bed to straddle Kairi but stopped herself after remembering her wound. They pull away when air became a necessity. "I love you Kairi. I love you for who you are"

"I love you too Quinn" Kairi says still catching her breath. They smile at each other, Kairi scoots to the side letting Quinn lay beside her and a few minutes later, Kairi's family comes in. Melissa kisses her all over the face making Kairi hide on Quinn's arm, while Robert kisses her forehead. Mikaela stands beside April watching her family as Santana approaches the bed. To everyone's surprise the Latina smack Kairi on the head.

"Idiota estúpido! Estaba tan asustada que se va a morir. ¿Qué estabas pensando caminar por el hospital, mientras que un asesino estaba deambulando por los médicos Shoting. Dios te ... no se puede perder Kairi. Te amo, imbécil." The only ones who could understand Santana's rant was Melissa and Kairi who was chuckling at her cousin.

"Lo siento, San, que estaba buscando a los otros e intentaron negociar con el asesino. Hey, yo estoy bien ¿verdad? Te amo demasiado mal genio prima." Kairi replies reaching for Santana's hand and grinning at her. The mood lightens thanks to Mikaela's quirk and Nikki's arrival.

Kairi lies in the bed she missed after sleeping on the couch and staying in the hospital for 2 days. Given she had a whole week off for her recovery, she's all alone in the house. Rachel was still living with them. Sometimes she wonders if the petite woman was even looking for an apartment, she can't blame her if she wants to stay with them, I mean look at this place. It's freaking huge and amazing you don't want to leave. The images from that day were engrained in her mind, the sound of the bullet meeting her flesh. It was a complete surprise for her, not expecting Mr Morgan to actually pull the trigger but she saw the flash in the man's eyes before falling to the floor, fighting for her life. Kairi shakes the thoughts away, sometimes it was easier to just put it all behind her and forget all about it. Deciding to sleep, Kairi closes her eyes and lull herself to sleep.

Quinn wanted nothing more than to get home to her girlfriend. She was reluctant to work today but after being convinced by Kairi she gave in and came to work half-heartedly. She watches the clock tick by slowly as if it was mocking her, she still received roses when she walked in her office but ignored it. The whole incident proved to be Quinn's nightmare; her love for the doctor was beyond romantic gestures. She can't think of going through life without Kairi by her side no matter how cliché it sounds. As Quinn lets herself miss her brunette Rachel walks in with a single rose, stopping in front of her desk. Quinn was almost too scared to think that Kairi's instincts were true that it was Rachel who was sending her the flowers.

"Hi Rachel. Can I help you with something?" she asks casually not letting her nerves get the best of her. Rachel looks down, clearing her jumbled thoughts before locking eyes with the blonde.

"I got this for you. I think it's time to tell you I'm your secret admirer and I think I'm in love with you Quinn since the first time we worked together" Rachel rambles leaving Quinn shell shock. "I know you're with Kairi but I can't stop these feelings for you. I know Kairi doesn't do all these romantic stuff so I thought I could do them and by a long shot sweep you off your feet" she finishes feeling much better now that she told the woman she likes about her feelings.

"Uhm…I don't know what to say Rachel" Quinn almost stutters after hearing Rachel's confession.

"I just want to know if I stand a chance against someone as beautiful as Kairi" Rachel says what's on her mind and soul. "I know I don't even compare to how unworldly Kairi is. She's smart and has a pretty good pay check to provide you with everything."

"You are beautiful Rachel" Quinn interrupts her comparison. "Yes Kairi is beautiful but it wasn't her appearance that made me love her"

"Then what was it?" Rachel questions.

"Her heart. How she's protective over Santana and her family, how she slowly accepted her dad into her life again, how she's willing to go down the hospital when she's being paged, how she loves to help anyone, even a complete stranger, despite getting shot she still asked if Mr Morgan was alive and her heart ached at knowing he died. Most of all, how she loves me after everything." Quinn smiles at thinking of Kairi. Rachel's heart drops as she listens to Quinn enumerating Kairi's heart, then and there she knows she doesn't stand a chance at all against the doctor. "I'm sorry Rachel. I love Kairi"

"It's okay Quinn. It was a long shot anyway. Can I ask you something though?" Quinn nods. "Why did you break up with Noah after 5 years?" Quinn was caught off guard by the question.

"I found myself falling for the woman I met few years ago when I was clubbing with Santana. The very first time I saw her eyes, I was intrigued of what they truly held" Quinn says with no hesitation at all, Rachel nods in acknowledgement before placing the rose on Quinn's desk.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I wish you all the happiness in the world Quinn, you and Kairi both" after she said that, she turns on her heels and walks out of the office willing herself not to tear up. As Rachel walks out of her office Quinn smiles sadly, not wanting to break another heart but she can't lie at all. She knows it'll take time for Rachel to heal and hopes the brunette will find the man or woman she's fated with just like how she found hers.

**A/N: **Reviews will be loved guys :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

If there's anything Kairi didn't expect it was her sister, Mikaela, dropping for a visit. She was surprised to say the least, knowing her sister well enough to know she didn't like staying in New York for more than 2 days top but she was almost 4 days there. Kairi was enjoying eating her cereal and watching the news when the door suddenly opens to reveal none other than Mikaela Zoldyck, waltzing in as if it was her house. The doctor watches as Mikaela settles herself on the couch beside hers.

"I'm pretty sure I locked the door. How'd you get in?" Kairi raises her eyebrow at the younger brunette. Mikaela gives her a smile saying 'I've got my ways'.

"Quinn gave me a spare key" Mikaela lies but knows Kairi was smart enough to see right through it.

"Right. Now the truth" Kairi quirks her eyebrow again before taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Okay, okay. I asked Quinn for the key and duplicate it so that I can get in with no problem at all" at this she smiles impishly at Kairi whose reaction was what she expected. Kairi shakes her head at her, expecting her sneaky ways. "How you feeling Ri-ri?" only Mikeala calls Kairi that nickname, since they were kids Mikaela calls her Ri-ri stating it was her personal nickname for her and only she can use it.

"Been doing great Ela, my wound's starting to heal up" Kairi smiles reassuringly at Mikaela, and she's the only one who is allowed to call her Ela.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better" Mikaela states before standing up from the couch and pacing frantically around the living room leaving a confused Kairi. Her sister hardly panics so this was something new to see.

"What's bugging you Ela?" she asks slowly taking a spoonful again. She has to admit, it was amusing seeing her confident sister flustered like this. Mikaela didn't answer; her mind was all jumbled up. She knows she can tell Kairi what's bugging her but she doesn't know how. As the older brunette waits patiently for her, Mikaela takes the time to reveal to her what's been on her mind for the past few days she's been in New York the same time Kairi was taking another spoonful of her cereal.

"I think I'm in love with April" Kairi coughs out, the cereal stopping at her throat as those words left Mikaela's mouth.

"Say what now?" Kairi says after her coughing fit stops. She did not see that one coming. Mikaela looks around as if checking to see anyone else besides them. Kairi was still processing what she was given.

"Can we talk to a more private place?" Mikaela suggests with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ela, we're the only ones in here but if you want we can go to my room, since it's soundproof" Kairi says and Mikaela runs up the stairs with Kairi following behind her, bowl of cereal in hand. Apparently, Mikaela knows where her room was and sits on the bed while Kairi takes a seat on the desk chair parallel to the bed. "Okay, tell me" she urges before hesitantly taking a sip of her milk.

"Okay…well, I'm not really sure if I really love April, I mean it could be just infatuation or crush. I've never been attracted to women before and I had a lot of boyfriends so I can't be attracted to a woman whom I just met by the way, right?" Mikaela starts her ramble. Before Kairi could answer she continues: "I mean like okay I admit she's hot and downright gorgeous. Not to mention smart but maybe all these feelings I have are like for friendship or something right? Oh God what if I do like her more than in a friend's way. Shit, this is scaring me Ri-ri" Mikaela continues on about how she shouldn't feel that way to someone she just met as Kairi silently finishes her cereal, letting Mikaela ramble on and on. "Will you stop eating? I need your help here" Mikaela pouts while Kairi smirks behind the bowl, happy to finally get her attention.

"Will you relax? So what's wrong about liking someone you just met? That didn't stop Santana and Brittany into venturing to a relationship. Just do what they did, get to know each other then slowly take steps into making it a relationship." Kairi states oh so calmly. Mikaela looks at her as if she was out of her mind.

"Ri-ri, what if these feelings are just temporary? What if I only feel this way for now and the next thing I knew I like this guy. What if-" Kairi stops her.

"There's a lot of 'what ifs' Ela. But we are old enough to know what our feelings are for, if they are just a simple crush, an infatuation or love. You'll never know unless you take a risk remember?" Kairi says remembering Eric's words back when she was too scared to fall in love again. Mikaela remembers the exact same thing and smiles sadly as the memories of her dad flash in her mind.

"I don't know Ri-ri. I'm scared of these feelings cause honestly, I've never believed in love at first sight and then your half sister comes along and now, I'm not even sure what to think. And I'm a freaking Psychologist!" Mikaela laughs half heartedly, shaking her head. Kairi chuckles at the thought.

"To think a freaking psychologist having a hard time analyzing what she feels and getting advice from a doctor, how the world does it, I'll never know" Kairi jokes getting a genuine chuckle this time. "Just relax Ela, you'll figure it out." Mikaela nods and they head back downstairs and opted to watch some shows they used to watch before going to college. After few more hours Quinn comes home and smiles at the sight of them.

"Hey there" the blonde says taking a seat beside Kairi who instantly wraps her arm around her. "How's your day?" Quinn asks before pecking Kairi.

"Good. Mikaeala break in, suddenly rambles about something, I almost choke on my cereal but all's good" Kairi smirk at Mikaela who was glaring daggers at her. "How was your day?" Kairi ask diverting her attention to her favorite blonde.

"It was okay, same old things. It was pretty awkward when Rachel and I passed one another in the hall, and ahm…someone sent me lilies." Quinn mumbles the last part but she sees Kairi smile.

"Did you like it?" Kairi inquires. Quinn nods slowly, not sure how to take Kairi's reaction. "Good, I had a hard time picking it" Kairi grins before kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Wait you sent them?" Quinn questions not believing what she heard, getting a nod from her girlfriend she felt overwhelm with feelings. "But why? It's not our anniversary" Before Kairi could say something someone knocks on the door, Mikaela volunteers herself into getting it.

"Hi" when the two women hears that voice they turn to see Mikaela standing dumbly at the door with April smiling at her, waiting to be let in.

"Hi April. Come on in, don't mind Ela, she usually freezes when someone's at the door" Kairi shouts snapping Mikaela of whatever trance she was in as April walk past her to stand in front of the couch.

"Hey, uhm I hope you don't mind me dropping by without telling you" April says timidly, the youngest brunette was clearly intimidated by her older sister. Kairi shakes her head no and motions her to sit which she obliged to do so.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Someone beat you up for it actually" Kairi shots a look at Mikaela who by the way is still standing near the door. "Why don't you join us here Ela?" she gets a glare making her chuckle.

"Oh, I see. I really didn't expect Mikaela would be here" April looks at the woman, smiling which she got in return. They talk about Kairi's condition and how April was adjusting to New York, after knowing she wasn't familiar with the place yet, Mikaela volunteers to take her and go see places. April agrees and the two of them left the penthouse, leaving Quinn and Kairi alone.

"I figured I could sent you flowers 'cause I was missing you. I know I'm not usually like this but after almost dying, I figured maybe it's okay to be romantic and spontaneous at the same time" Kairi explains not forgetting their earlier conversation before April's arrival. Quinn stares at her in awe. "I know you said I didn't have to change anything about me but this is who I truly am Quinn, I'm honestly a hopeless romantic" Kairi adds, smiling her smile to Quinn.

"And I love you for who you are Kairi. Thank you. I love lilies" Quinn says wrapping her arms around Kairi's neck, careful not to hit her healing wound.

"Anything for you Quinn. _Ego amare, _Quinn" Quinn tears up at her words. She hardly hears Kairi use Latin, and it was only for her.

"I love you too Kairi" Quinn says just before Kairi claims her lips, hungry kisses taking over each other. Quinn moves from her position on the side to straddling Kairi, the brunette's hands instinctively holding her waist. They continue to kiss like this, their hands slowly exploring each other's bodies. It's been too long for their liking, since Rachel moving in with them, they haven't done anything but kiss and right now the desire to feel each other was too much to ignore. Throwing caution into the window, Kairi tugs Quinn to stand up and lead her to their bedroom. Closing the door with her feet, Kairi reclaims Quinn's lips pushing her to the bed, unbuttoning her dress shirt along the way.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with these office uniforms of yours" Kairi whispers seductively before nipping at her earlobe.

"Are they a turn on?" Quinn asks craning her neck giving access to Kairi who dive right in finding her spot.

"You have no idea" Kairi says through panted breaths.

"Tell me what you want to do when you see me in them" Quinn struggles. It was a rarity for them to talk dirty but it was turning her on. Kairi almost rips her shirt throwing it on the floor.

"Every time I see you in them, all I want to do was rip them off you and have sex with you. You have no idea how much restraint I got to have just to stop myself from doing so" Quinn's short skirt follows her shirt, she was now clad in only her underwear. "I get all horny like a fucking teenager all because you wear those kind of clothes." Kairi was claiming her neck again and to think Quinn was even standing, she felt her knees weaken as Kairi sucks on her spot, moaning and holding tightly on her girlfriend. Kairi noticing it leads her girlfriend to the bed, laying her down, positioning herself on top of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Brittany and Kairi are jogging around Central Park, Kairi being eager to get out of the house and exercise. As they jog around Brittany thinks back to her conversation with Santana after the incident happened, she was sure neither of them had told the brunette about Santana's plan of having children.

"Hey Kairi" she says getting the attention of the woman jogging beside her.

"What's up Britt?" Kairi asks, looking at Brittany.

"Well Santana wants to have kids" Kairi gawks at Brittany, not really believing what the blonde just fed her, not looking straight ahead she bumps against a lamppost, hitting her still healing wound and head hard enough that she was off-balanced. "O my God Kairi" Brittany drops to her knees to help Kairi up.

"Where did that lamppost come from?" Kairi says holding her forehead, a headache making itself apparent. Brittany holds her up and checks if the doctor injured herself. Seeing a small blood forming on Kairi's left chest, Brittany starts to panic knowing it was probably her wound.

"Shit!" She examines Kairi's face and see's a bruise starting to form.

"Relax Britt" Kairi tries and reassures her friend, soon to be cousin in law. "Don't worry 'bout it" sad to say, it didn't work because Brittany was already leading them back to their penthouse.

Santana was talking to Quinn when a frantic Brittany comes in with Kairi, Santana thinks of some explanation before noticing the blood on Kairi's chest. Santana quickly stands and guides Kairi to the couch, telling her to take her top off as the Latina gets the kit she keeps for emergency.

"I'm so sorry Kairi. I shouldn't have tell you when we were jogging" Brittany apologizes for the tenth time, Kairi shakes her head.

"It's okay Britt, really" Kairi says again. Quinn hearing Brittany and Kairi's voice walks out of the kitchen to see a half naked Kairi with blood on her left chest and a frantic Brittany standing in front of the couch. "Hey Quinn" Kairi says and Quinn notices the bruise on her girl's forehead, frowning she walks to them, taking a seat besides the brunette as Santana returns with her kit and patches Kairi up.

"What happened?" Quinn asks as she watches Santana put bandage on the open wound.

"I was being a klutz and bumped into a lamppost while Britt and I jogged. No biggie, I'm fine" Kairi reassures them. Quinn kisses the bruise on her forehead.

"Well be careful next time" Santana says as she puts her kit away and giving Kairi her sweater. Kairi smiles at the concern Santana showed her, always had been like this.

"I will. Britt was telling me some huge news so I was distracted" the Neurosurgeon says. Santana and Quinn looks at Brittany who was smiling nervously at them.

"What did you tell her Britt?" Quinn asks.

"Well, I told her San and I want to have kids in the future and I guess it is my fault she bumped into the post" Brittany rubs her neck nervously as Quinn takes in the information while Santana blinks. "Sorry"

"Don't be Britt. I was being careless" Kairi says again trying to reassure Brittany. Kairi puts the shirt on wincing at the pain from her wound. "Anyways, San how come you never mentioned having kids to me?" Kairi pouts which made Quinn kiss her. It was too adorable not to.

"We were planning to tell you before the wedding but I guess it's better you know now. I was hoping you'd be able to help us." Santana says sitting on Brittany's lap. Kairi looks up at the ceiling before smiling at them. "We want our kid to have both our genes. I know you have a friend that can make it possible" Kairi lights up like a light bulb.

"Oh yeah. I just saw her a few months ago. I'll call her and ask if I can get you an appointment." Kairi takes her phone out.

"I remember her having a huge crush on you Kairi" Santana states as Kairi waits for an answer. "Pretty sure she can squeeze us in with you asking" she adds and notices Quinn stiffening besides Kairi who was rubbing Quinn's back for comfort.

"Pfft" was all she said. "Hey Meg, its Kairi. Hope I'm not disturbing you or anything" pause. "Oh cool then. Listen, you remember my cousin Santana right?" pause "yup that Santana. Anyways, we were hoping you could schedule us to meet you" Kairi nods. "Great, this weekend then. Thanks Meg, see you then" Kairi puts her phone on the side table to look at the three women.

"What did she say?" Santana asks eager to meet Megan again.

"We're going to meet her this weekend at 9. She says 'hi' by the way" Kairi smirks at Santana.

That weekend, the four women was walking to a clinic uptown, Kairi tells the front deck who they were and were lead to a room where a black haired doctor waits for them.

"Santana, Kairi" Megan Humphrey walks across the room to hug Santana first before hugging Kairi. "It's soo good to see you again" she says to them. "These must be your girlfriends. Same taste I see" Megan teases them. "Hello, I'm Dr Megan Humphrey"

"Brittany Pierce, Santana's fiancée" Brittany shakes Megan's hand.

"Quinn Fabray, Kairi's girlfriend" they shake hands before taking a seat.

"So I heard from Kairi you want your kid to have both your genes, is that right San?" Megan says acting serious but failing miserably. Santana nods holding her laughter.

"Is that even possible?" Brittany asks, she never heard of anything like this before.

"Yes. You see, I studied this method where we take some DNA from one person and inject it to a blank sperm hoping it'll fertilize the egg. At first we had this problem with the child dying after birth. No need to worry now though, the kid will live and be healthy." Megan explains.

"Where's your kid Meg? And Lexie" Kairi says just before the said names comes in.

"Kairi!" the girl runs to Kairi's open arms. "Mama told me you were coming over, I asked mommy if I could come here" Nicole Humphrey says smiling at her favorite godmother.

"Hey little Nicole, look how big you are" Kairi scoops the girl up making her giggle. "Were you being a good girl to your mommy and mama?"

"Yup!" Nicole says with a popping 'p'. "I've been a good girl. Right mama?" Nicole looks at Megan beaming.

"Yes, she's been a good girl Kairi. That's how much she listens to you" Megan states chuckling. "I can't believe my own daughter won't listen to me but will listen to you. How's that possible?" Kairi chuckles alongside Lexie.

"Because she's her idol, I don't blame her though" Kairi and Nicole both smile up at them making everyone in the room chuckle with amusement. Quinn watches her girlfriend with adorning eyes, she could definitely see Kairi's going to be a good mom if they ever take this relationship to a more deeper level. As Brittany and Santana talks with Megan; Lexie and Quinn talk while Kairi and Nicole went to buy ice cream.

"So you're the Quinn I've heard so much about from Kairi, I'm Lexie, Kairi's friend back in meds school" Lexie introduces herself formally to the blonde who shakes her hand.

"Quinn Fabray, I've heard 'bout you from Kairi before. It's nice to meet you." The two engage in talking about how they ended up with their respective partners. Quinn was fascinated with Lexie's will to challenged Megan, giving her a hard time before finally getting into a relationship. She learns from the doctor about the history between Megan and Kairi, how they were first rivals then became friends by Kairi helping Megan with Lexie. More and more, Quinn finds herself loving her girlfriend who was currently playing house with Nicole.

"So have you and Kairi decided on having children?" Lexie asks, snapping Quinn out of her trance. Quinn lets her words sink in before shrugging.

"I don't know. We never brought that topic up before. I guess we'll talk about it when we become fiancées." Quinn says suddenly feeling melancholy. Megan overhears the conversation between her wife and her friend's girlfriend.

"Kairi's still afraid to commit?" Megan says in a low whisper that only Santana and Brittany are able to hear. Santana shrugs. "Hot damn! She's still affected by her parents' divorce" Megan shakes her head, briefly glancing at Kairi who was in deep thought while her daughter was walking back to the brunette.

"Can you blame her? The divorce then Vlad. I can see Kairi's taking her time with Quinn but I do wish she'd get over her fear and settle with Quinn" Megan nods.

"Anyone can see how much Quinn loves her and vice versa" Megan adds before returning to her work. "Okay then, I'll schedule you next weekend. Is that alright?" Santana sensing the change of mood nods enthusiastically. "I'll see you both next Saturday the" Megan says standing up and walking to her wife. Kairi and Nicole walks back to the group, hugging her mom's leg.

"I want to go to Kairi's apartment. Please?" Megan and Lexie both chuckle at the sight of their daughter doing Kairi's famous puppy face.

"I'm starting to think she has your genes K" Megan jokes looking Kairi in the eyes. Kairi beams at her. "Okay as long as you promise to be good. We'll visit Kairi" Nicole did the same beam Kairi had a few seconds ago before jumping up and down, running around the room. The 6 women laugh at Nicole's display of happiness.

"We should get going then, we have dinner with mom" Kairi states getting the attention of her 3 roommates. "She called earlier, she wants to have dinner at their house" Kairi smiles taking Quinn's hand into hers. They say goodbye to one another, promising to have dinner as soon as their schedules allow them before driving back to the penthouse. They decided to take a few hours rest before getting ready for dinner later that day. Kairi opting to watch a movie letting Quinn rest. Her thoughts were plagued by a decision she never thought she'd come face to face to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kairi stares at her food as the others chat away. There was something in the atmosphere Kairi senses, she was looking at Mikaela and April to her parents to Santana and Brittany and finally to Quinn who was chatting with her mom.

"Everyone, thank you for coming and having dinner with us tonight" her dad starts gaining everyone's attention. "We have some announcement to make but first we would like to give our advance present for Santana and Brittany" Robert takes out a box from underneath the table giving it to the two women who accepted it happily. "Me and Melissa wish you all the happiness and good health" Santana smiles at him before looking at her fiancée. "Anyway back to the reason why we all invited you to dinner" Kairi sees the hand gesture and senses what was about to be announce. "Melissa and I are going to renew our vows. I asked her to become my wife again and she said yes." Everyone cheers except for Kairi who frowns up at this.

"That's great dad" April says, genuinely happy for her dad.

"Congratulations you guys" Santana says, hugging her aunt as Brittany hugs Robert.

"When's the wedding?" Mikaela asks after hugging both of them.

"Well, we agreed to have the wedding next year" Melissa says smiling at the women in the room. She looks at her daughter and her girlfriend.

"I'm happy for you Melissa" Quinn says taking hold of Kairi's hand. Melissa smiles at the blonde.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Melissa asks her eldest daughter who have been quiet since the announcement.

"Are you sure about this?" everyone goes quiet once those words left Kairi's lips. Quinn was stunned but expected it.

"Kairi, I know I haven't been a good father to you. I left you and your mom when you were 5 but that was a mistake I'm not going to make again." Robert explains to his daughter, Kairi looks at him tearing her gaze from her mom.

"I hope you know if you ever hurt mom again, I will never forgive you" Kairi says in a tone no one ever heard before making her point known.

"Cross my heart, I will never hurt your mom, you and all my loved ones again" Robert says looking straight to his daughter's eyes. Kairi nods once before congratulating them.

Dinner was over and everyone was talking about the upcoming wedding except Kairi. Kairi was out in the terraces enjoying a glass of red wine when Mikaela comes in and joins her.

"Mind if I join you?" Mikaela asks. Kairi smiles at her making room for her sister. "So what are you doing out here while Quinn's in there?" the younger brunette asks. Kairi sips her wine before taking in a deep breath.

"Thinking" she pauses. "I can't believe my parents are getting remarried after 21 years of being separated" Kairi finishes getting a chuckle from Mikaela.

"Yeah well _I _can't believe mom and Robert are getting married before you" Mikaela says chuckling as well as Kairi. "I mean seriously, what's stopping you?" Kairi was about to tell her sister the truth when April joins them.

"Hey, I notice you guys were out here. Is it okay if I join you?" The youngest brunette says, Kairi nods not missing the way Mikaela's eyes brighten at April as she takes the chair across from the two other. "So what are you girls talking about?" April asks.

"I was asking Kairi here what's stopping her from marrying Quinn" Mikaela answers as Kairi rolls her eyes but has a smile on her lips. April quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is stopping you?" April asks, looking at her older sister. Kairi sighs.

"Do you think I'm scared of commitment?" she lets out getting a confuse look from both her sisters.

"Aren't you in a commitment with Q right now?" Mikaela asks. April nods in agreement.

"Yeah but you know…a deeper level of commitment. Like marriage" Kairi almost whispers the last part of her sentence. Mikaela and April lights up after the realization of their sister's fear. April stands up and takes Kairi's hand.

"What made you think that?" she asks as Mikaela smiles at them.

"I don't know. I mean, I know we've been a couple for almost 2 years now and well…I haven't really proposed to her" Kairi sighs looking at the horizon not noticing the small, worried smiles her sisters had.

"Hey now. You love Q and she loves you back. I believe that's enough proof you two belong to each other and you two already went to a lot of challenges. I think it's time for you to let go of your fears and be really happy for once" Mikaela was now crouching in front of Kairi lifting her eyes to meet her own as she said those words. Kairi smiles at her.

"I may not know you as much as Mikaela has but I know that you deserve to be happy after everything you went through. I know Quinn makes you happy, I can see it in your eyes. Mikaela's right, it's time for you to let go of whatever fears that are holding you back and be truly happy with the person you love" April adds gaining a smile from Kairi as well and the younger Prescott sees the genuine smile she rarely sees. Kairi thought over her sisters words and wondered how they were right despite them being younger than her by months or weeks. Kairi let out a chuckle making the other two frown.

"You're right. Thank you" Kairi says sincerely looking them in the eyes. She stands up walking to the door, seeing her girlfriend laughing with her parents and Santana and Brittany. She opens the door and as she walks back inside she turn her head to Mikaela and April. "You two should date. You both belong with each other" she winks and laughs as she sees Mikaela turning into a bright red color while April looks down at her feet as she blushes as well. Quinn hears the beautiful laughter of her girlfriend and sees her walking towards them. She smiles as Kairi hugs her from the side.

"What were you laughing about?" Quinn asks, loving the warmth Kairi gave her.

"Oh I was just teasing Mikaela and April that they'd make a great couple" Kairi says gaining a laugh from everyone who immediately looks out the window to see Mikaela awkwardly taking a seat next to a flushed April.

"You are such a bad sister" Quinn lovingly pokes Kairi's nose making her crinkle and smile goofily. Quinn smiles before leaning in and peck those soft lips she came to love so much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Santana come on. I need your help with this" Kairi says as she tries to wake a sleeping Santana who grunts and buries her head further down the pillow. 3 weeks have passed since the announcement of her parents' wedding and 3 weeks since she talked to her sisters about her fears, those 3 weeks were enough for Kairi. "Come on San" she tries again but no luck. She leans down to Santana's ear "I need your help with finding the perfect ring for Quinn" with that Santana jolts up suddenly awake. Kairi laughs as Santana hurriedly fixes herself before presenting to Kairi her now awaken state.

"This one would look good on Quinn but its missing something" Santana states as they jump from one ring to the other. Kairi agrees, she wants a ring that reminds her of her blonde. Kairi told Santana about her fears and the conversation she had with her sisters to which Santana agreed to. Given an advice Kairi knows her fears should never hold her back. As they scan the rings, Kairi thinks back of the first time she met Quinn when Santana finds _the ring_. "Kairi look at this one" Kairi walks to where Santana was and examines the ring, it was a simple ring but it was perfect.

"We'll take it" Kairi says to the salesperson. Kairi and Santana walks out of the store and decided to go shopping, Kairi's treat.

"Now tell me, what made you finally decide to make this move?" Santana asks her cousin after shopping for an hour and so. Kairi laugh before looking at Santana.

"I figured I should put my fears behind and be happy with Quinn. I love her and this fear of mine is making me stupid if I let it win and lose Quinn in the future" Kairi answers simply with a fond smile on her face. Santana smiles as well, she had been waiting for this moment to see her cousin be happy again.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses otherwise I'd knock them into you" Santana jokes getting a chuckle from Kairi. The two of them stayed there talking about plans till sundown when both their partners called them to come home. Only Santana knew about Kairi's plan but soon Brittany will find out.

"Hey you two. Where have you been all day?" Quinn greets them wrapping her arms around Kairi's neck before kissing her gently.

"Mmm…I missed you" Brittany pulling Santana close to her and kissing her as well.

"Mmm..I can get used to this" Santana murmurs after pulling away. "Don't you agree Kairi?" Kairi pulls away from Quinn with a goofy smile on her face before nodding at Santana.

"So where did you went?" Quinn asks as she leads her brunette to the couch while Brittany and Santana go to the kitchen to prepare food, mostly Brittany.

"Oh just shopped a little and hang out with Santana" Kairi smiles. "I bought you something" Kairi gets up and walks to where the bags were dropped. Quinn follows her curiously. Kairi smiles big as she walks back to her girlfriend holding a box with holes in them. "Thought you'd want some company when I'm away" Kairi says as Quinn takes the box from her and opens it. The blonde gasps when a black Labrador puppy springs out of the box and licks her nose.

"O my god he's perfect!" Quinn says looking up to Kairi. "When did you get him?" she asks.

"I got him a week ago and he needed some time before I can take him home" Kairi explains as she pets the puppy that licks her hand.

"Thank you" Quinn leans in and kisses Kairi.

"You're welcome baby" Kairi says before they hear Santana calling the pup to the kitchen. They laugh as they watch him run where food was probably there. "So, what do you want to call him?" Kairi asks pulling Quinn to sit on her lap. Quinn wraps her arms around her neck as she thinks of a name.

"How about Scamp?" Quinn says at which Kairi frowns to. "He looks like a Scamp to me" she explains, the brunette smiles fondly at her girlfriend.

"Scamp's perfect babe" Kairi says nuzzling her nose to the blonde's neck. Quinn sighs as she felt soft lips pepper kisses on her neck. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Kairi whispers seductively making Quinn shiver and look down at her, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Mmmm. I love to babe but we dinner's just about to be ready and there's Scamp" Quinn's rambling gets cut off with Kairi's lips.

"Later then" the doctor winks before Scamp runs back to the living room with Santana chasing after him.

"He's a fluff of energy I tell you that" Santana comments sitting on the couch while Scamp jumps at Quinn's lap. As Kairi watches the people in her life, she knows nothing can get any better than this.

**A/N: So there's only 4 more chapters to go…sorry to end it with 4 more chapters I have a lot of stories waiting for me to finish. As usual reviews are love! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Kairi.**

**Chapter 21 **

Santana is pacing back and forth as she waited for everything to be ready. The day she waited for is finally here, she's finally getting married to Brittany who will be waiting for her at the altar any minute now. Santana was happy enough to have Nikki and Kairi by her side right now. The butterflies in her stomach were not helping the situation. She's having a mix feeling of excitement and nervousness, god who is this nervous wreck woman?

"San please relax. Everything will go fine" Nikki says as she watches her normally confident sister pace back and forth nervously. "And I'm starting to get dizzy with all your pacing" she adds getting a chuckle from Kairi.

"Nikki's right San, relax" Kairi stands up and hugs Santana from behind, stopping her from pacing. "You look breath-taking" she adds getting a smile from the Latina.

"Thank you Kairi" Santana turns around to hug Kairi before they get interrupted by a knock on the door. Vance walks in the room with a bright smile as he sees his daughters and niece.

"Everything's ready. Brittany's waiting for you at the altar" the older Lopez says, Kairi and Nikki takes this as a cue to get ready walking out of the room leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Is it normal to get nervous daddy?" Santana asks as she feels her hands sweat. Vance just smiles at his daughter.

"Baby, you're taking the next step its normal for you to get nervous. But when you see the person you love waiting for you at the altar you'll forget about nervousness" Vance says, Santana smiles gratefully at him. "Ready?" Santana loops her arms around his own and the two walk out of the room and to the field where they see Brittany waiting at the altar. For Santana, she's even more beautiful and she can see the future.

"I, Brittany Pierce, take you, Santana Lopez as my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you forever, stay loyal and faithful to you, and take care of you. I will not only be your wife but I will also be your best friend, your lover, your sister, be your everything. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till forever after" Brittany says her vow and Santana's eyes filled with tears. Brittany had tears in her own eyes as she slide the golden band onto the Latina's finger. Santana composes herself before saying her vows.

"I, Santana Lopez, take you, Brittany Pierce as my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to stay loyal and faithful to you, to take care of you every day for the rest of eternity, I'll be your best friend, lover, best friend and most of all your everything. To love and to hold, on sickness and in health, till eternity" Santana finishes her vow with tears falling from her eyes as she slides the ring onto Brittany's finger.

"By the power invested in me. I pronounce you as wife and wife. You may now kiss your wife" the priest says. Santana smiles at Brittany as they lean in till their lips meet in a soft, loving kiss. The crowd applause as the newlyweds lock lips, Kairi looks at Quinn who looks back at her.

Kairi and Quinn watch the newlyweds dance on the dance floor sometimes talking to the guests. When it comes to the speeches everyone important in Santana and Brittany's life made them cry especially their parents. The reception goes by well till nightfall and they all rest in their rooms well except the four women who stayed behind.

"We haven't given you our gift yet" Quinn says while she sits on Kairi's lap looking at her two best friends. "Here" she gives the newlyweds a box. Santana and Brittany open it and smile gratefully at the two.

"Wow. Thank you" they say in unison as they take out the gift. It was a ticket for a cruise ship for the Caribbean and a part of Asia"

"I knew Santana always wanted to go visit Asia and Britt shares the same interest so" Kairi shrugs smiling widely at them. Santana and Brittany stand up and hug the two before they decide to call it a night.

"I'm so happy for them" Quinn says coming out of the bathroom seeing Kairi in their bed.

"Me too and I heard Santana's pregnant" Kairi says opening her arms for Quinn who crawls right into them nuzzling her face into Kairi's neck.

"Mmm, everything's going great" the blonde says loving the comfort her girlfriend provide. Kairi kisses the top of Quinn's head as she stroke the blonde hair.

"Hey, wanna go sky diving tomorrow?" Kairi asks out of the blue. Quinn now resting her head on Kairi's chest listening to her heartbeat thought it over. The two of them have day offs for 3 days starting with the wedding so they have two more days.

"Okay, I've always wanted to try skydiving" Quinn says looking up at Kairi who smiles lovingly at her before leaning down and kissing her soundly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Kairi says before they settle down on the bed and she spoons Quinn as they let sleep take over them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Quinn rolls to her side and reaches out for that warm body she fell asleep to but to her surprise, that warm body was gone. Opening her hazel eyes, she sees a vacant bed and pouts. She notices the paper on the pillow Kairi had vacated and sits on the bed.

_Quinn,_

_ I woke up to see a beautiful weather so I figured why not take a walk on the beach right? I made breakfast for you before I left the room. Come join me down at the beach right after. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Kairi x_

Quinn smiles jumping out of bed and walking to the kitchen where she sees her breakfast neatly on top of the table. She sees another note on the plate.

_I hope you like it. I made it extra special for my girl_

_Love,_

_Kairi x_

Quinn couldn't fight the grin overcoming her face not that she really wanted to stop her grin from growing. She takes a seat on the chair and eat her breakfast diligently, loving the twist Kairi put in every dish. After eating her breakfast, Quinn takes a quick bath before walking down to the beach. She sees her girlfriend standing near the shore, her brown hair flowing gently with the ocean breeze. Quinn slowly walks behind Kairi and nearing her girlfriend she wraps her arms around her waist. Kairi smiles feeling those warm arms wrapped around her, turning around she smiles at Quinn.

"Morning" Quinn greets kissing Kairi's lips.

"Mornin" Kairi responds against Quinn's lips. "Did you like your breakfast?" she asks.

"Yes. It was delicious. Thank you" Quinn says. Kairi stands behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her blonde.

"You're welcome" Kairi rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "I sometimes miss California" she feels Quinn stiffen so she kisses her shoulder gently. "I miss the beach, the sun during summertime, mom cooking breakfast, eating it on the balcony" Kairi adds. "I've been thinking of going back to California"

"Do you want to go back?" Quinn asks feeling another kiss on her cheek.

"Some days I want to but I think about the life I've built here in New York. Sure the beaches here are different from those in California but I have my life here now. I have a very good pay check, good house, amazing girlfriend, Santana and Brittany, and my friends. Besides mom and dad bought a house in the Hamptons, Mikaela has a reason to stay here now that April's around." Kairi explains getting a smile on Quinn's.

"So, you like your life here?" Quinn asks playfully.

"Yes" Kairi rests her head on her shoulder. "Will you marry me Quinn?" she mumbles hoping Quinn heard her.

"What?" Quinn asks. She's not sure if she heard Kairi right. "Did you say something Kairi?" Quinn looks back, Kairi looks up at her.

"Will you marry me?" Kairi says again.

"Of course I'll marry you" Quinn says not really seeing the seriousness in Kairi. In her mind, Kairi was asking her if she'll marry her in the future.

"No I mean, will you marry me?" Kairi takes out the velvet box she kept in her pocket. Quinn's eyes saucers as she looks at the simple diamond filled ring Kairi was holding up to her. "I know we only have been together for a year and so. If I'm taking this too fast" Kairi is cut off with a pair of lips pressing hard on her. Quinn couldn't believe it. She doesn't have to think, she waited for this day to come.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Kairi" Quinn says after pulling away. Kairi smiles widely picking her up and spinning her around before soundly kissing her again.

Quinn is gently laid down on their bed as Kairi lay on top of her, lips attach to her own. Those said lips leaves her own and trails kisses down her jaw to her neck. Quinn lets out a weak moan when Kairi sucks on her pulse point before trailing down to her collarbone placing tiny kisses along the way. Her button up slowly opens and later on their shirt are discarded on the floor alongside their bottoms and under wears. Kairi trail kisses down Quinn's body until she reaches where Quinn needed her the most. Quinn tangles her hands into Kairi's hair as her body gets pleasured by the woman she loves.

**A/N: **I don't know how to make an intimate moment. If it lacks the intimate stuffs goes to show my age :P. Anyway ENJOY!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**9 months later**_

Kairi rushes to the hospital holding Santana's hand as Santana holds her with a death grip. They were staying in Santana and Brittany's apartment when Santana's water broke. Brittany and Quinn were spending some time buying few things for baby Ashleigh Rae, not having any idea Santana is now currently in the hospital having contractions.

"San, you're breaking every bone in my hand right now" Kairi states pain evident in her voice as she stands beside Santana.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana lets out squeezing the life out of Kairi's hand. Kairi wails and thanks the heavens for April's appearance.

"Please call Brittany. Tell her San's about to give birth" Kairi says and April quickly dials Brittany's number.

Brittany arrives rushing to the hospital 25 minutes later with Quinn. She takes Santana's hand as she is about to start pushing her baby out. Kairi and Quinn stay in the hospital cafeteria where Caitlin gives them a pack of ice for Kairi's bruised hand.

Caitlin lets out a low whistle. "She has good, strong grip huh?" Caitlin jokes as she takes a seat on the free chair. Kairi glares at her but smiles as Quinn applies the packed ice on her wife's hand. 3 months ago, the two of them got married and is now happily starting a family of their own. Or at least that's their plan.

"I always knew San has a strong grip I didn't know it was this strong" Kairi jokes back getting a chuckle from her best friend and wife.

"Well, that's expected I guess when you're giving birth" Quinn says gently pressing the ice down on Kairi's hand before lifting it up and kissing it. "There. How you feeling?" she asks.

"Much better" Kairi smiles leaning in and kissing her soundly. Caitlin shakes her head with a smile on her face. April skips to their table and sits on the last free chair.

"Good news. Santana just gave birth to a beautiful and healthy girl" April tells them getting a cheer from everyone. "She got your hand pretty bad there sis" April adds noticing the bruise on Kairi's hand.

"Yeah well, she has a death grip" Kairi says leaning onto Quinn.

"So I've heard. I heard your plea from the hallway" April bites the inside of her cheek stifling the bubbling laughter.

"Oh and you didn't call Brittany right away?" Kairi feigns being hurt.

"What? I thought you were just exaggerating" April grins widely before she gets pushed by her sister. "Hey" she wails. The four of them breaks in laughter just as Brittany reaches their table.

"I'm a mom" Brittany says happily getting congratulations from everyone.

"I'm happy for you Britt. For you and San" Kairi says hugging the blonde.

"Thanks Kairi" Brittany replies hugging the doctor back. "You guys can come see baby Ashleigh. San's sleeping from exhaustion" Brittany says.

"You go first. We'll follow later" Quinn states and Brittany leaves to see her baby in the infirmary. April turns to Kairi and Quinn with a somewhat serious look on her face.

"When are you two going to have a baby?" she asks bluntly. Quinn and Kairi looks at each other before shrugging.

"Soon I hope" Quinn says leaning her head on Kairi's shoulder while playing with her hand. "We went to Megan earlier this week and had been scheduled for tomorrow" she adds.

"Good cause I want a niece I can spoil" April wiggles her eyebrows getting a chuckle from the three.

"No April, you cannot spoil your future niece" Kairi says firmly but with a smile. Mikaela said the same thing to them 2 days ago. 'They really do need to get together' Kairi thinks as she listens to April and Caitlin explain the situation of spoiling Kairi and Quinn's future baby.

"See, I we spoil your kid then you can have dates all you want" Caitlin argues making Kairi shake her head. Quinn shakes her head as well as she listens to the other two pointing out the advantages of spoiling the baby. She turns to look at Kairi who argues back with a much finer point but as expected the two doctors gets another point across making Quinn shake her head.

"Kairi let's go see baby Ashleigh" Quinn suggest after half an hour of listening. "April maybe you can spoil baby Ashleigh first then you can spoil your niece after" Quinn says getting a huge grin from her sister-in-law.

"Quinn I don't think it's a good idea letting April have the permission to spoil our baby" Kairi playfully states getting a light swat from Quinn.

"She'll be a fine aunt" Quinn states standing up. "Come on you have a niece to see and spoil"

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter before I let go of this story. To those who has taken time to read this and my first story. THANK YOU SO MUCH ^_^ Hope for your reviews and your support for my other stories.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Quinn watches her life I front of her, the love of her life playing with their now grown up Labrador while Santana and Brittany prepare the food as April, Michaela and Nikki babysit little Ashleigh. The 7 of them decided to have dinner with all their closest friends in celebration of Ashleigh's birth and all their success for the past year. Caitlin, Lexie and Megan with Nicole texted them they'll be over in ten while Rachel with her new boo will be arriving in 20 since they went to buy something. Kairi run over to her kissing her soundly.

"Mmm, babe you might want to rest and avoid sweating" Quinn sniffs playfully at Kairi although her wife still holds that smell she came to love.

"Babe if I don't play with Scamp right here he'll be sad and he needs exercise" Kairi pats her dogs head while the Labrador barks playfully at her. "See? He wants his mommies to play with him" Quinn rolls her eyes but scratches the dog's head and Kairi gives her the ball getting Scamp's attention before she throws it to the pool Scamp running after it.

"He is getting bigger" Quinn notes as Scamp plays with his toy. Kairi wraps her arms lovingly on Quinn's waist.

"Hey you two. Aren't you sweet?" the familiar voice of Megan takes the attention of all women. Nicole runs to Quinn and Kairi giggling when Kairi lifts her in the air.

"Wanna meet a friend of ours?" Kairi asks Nicole and the young girl nods she calls Scamp who runs full speed to them. Nicole immediately pets Scamp who licks her. Kairi lets Nicole play with Scamp as she turns to her wife and her closest friends.

"I see little Scamp has turn into a big Labrador who Nicole likes a lot" Megan notes watching her daughter play with the overgrown pup. Everyone chuckles at the two as they resume cooking the food for their dinner while they wait for the rest of their friends. Brittany's co-worker Mike and his wife Tina come later on, Rachel and Finn arrives, all of them eat dinner chatting about their lives. When Ashleigh cries, Kairi volunteers with Nicole coming along with her.

"She'll make a fine mom" Lexie states as they watch Nicole and Kairi play with Ashleigh.

"Yeah" Quinn says dreamily. Santana and Brittany looks at their friend both smiling knowingly. They finish their dinner and chats lively while Brittany tucks Ashleigh in after washing their baby. Quinn chats with Rachel, Lexie and Tina while Santana, Megan, Finn and Nikki play some games while Kairi tells Nicole some stories using the stars.

"So what's the news about you and Kairi?" Rachel asks Quinn who was watching adoringly at Kairi before turning to Rachel and the others.

"Well we're doing great. Thanks" she smiles at Rachel. "Excuse me for a minute" she stands up and walks over to Kairi.

"What happen to the broken bird aunt Kairi?" she hears Nicole asks sleepily.

"Someone found that bird and tended to her. She now lives happily with that girl" Kairi finishes just as Lexie walks over to them.

"I'll take her" Lexie says taking a sleepy Nicole from Kairi's arms.

"Use the room second to the left" Kairi says getting a nod from Lexie as she carries her baby girl upstairs. The gang were leaving for the Hamptons tomorrow so everyone was staying in Kairi and Quinn's penthouse for the night.

Quinn turns to her brunette who was smiling at her. "So what was your story about?" Kairi smiles sheepishly at her.

"Oh something about a broken bird and a girl who made that bird believe again" Kairi states grinning. Quinn knows she was referring to the two of them.

"Well that bird made me see things I never thought I'd see" Quinn kisses her softly fading everyone else in the background as Kairi kisses her back fervently. Pulling away they have both had wide grins pasted on their faces.

"I need to tell you something" Quinn says as they slowly dance to the music coming from the inside, she wraps her arms around Kairi's neck while Kairi places hers on Quinn's waist.

"What is it babe?" Kairi asks in anticipation. Seeing Quinn smile wider she feels its good news. Quinn leans till her lips are inches away from Kairi's ears her warm breath tickling Kairi's earlobe.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn states, Kairi's eyes widen as her smiles grow wider. The others watch as Kairi lifts Quinn up a good inch from the ground spinning the blonde. Only Santana and Brittany knew the reason behind their happiness.

As Kairi puts Quinn down she kisses her blonde passionately who kisses her back just as much. Yeah Quinn can see her life perfectly now, a loving wife, loyal friends and of course their upcoming baby girl they can spoil to no end. She couldn't ask for more.

**A/N: The end :') tell me what you think. Anyways maybe I'll do a third story but maybe not. :)**

**A/N 2: Make sure to leave your reviews and thoughts. Love you! Cheshire is out. Peace!**


End file.
